


Toxic

by domesticmarkjin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sugar Daddy, sugar baby!mark, sugar daddy!jinyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticmarkjin/pseuds/domesticmarkjin
Summary: This probably wasn’t healthy, both of them knew it. Deep down they understood that what they were doing should have stopped a long time ago but neither of them had the strength to quit. It was addictive. It was infectious. It was probably not going to end well, if ever at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE WHO DOESN'T WANT SUGAR DADDY JINYOUNG? lets just get into this, shall we?

This probably wasn’t healthy, both of them knew it. Deep down they understood that what they were doing should have stopped a long time ago but neither of them had the strength to quit. It was addictive. It was infectious. It was probably not going to end well, if ever at all. 

Honestly, they haven’t really even tried.

Jinyoung didn’t know what kept drawing him to Mark. Maybe it was the way the smaller boy carried himself. How everything about him screamed corrupt me. Screamed dominate me. Try as he might nothing about Mark was innocent. Maybe it was the dull loveless marriage that he had been trapped into that was driving him mad enough to rebel in such a manner. Surely normal married men never acted in such a way? Then again who ever said that Park Jinyoung was a normal man. 

As shitty as it was Jinyoung couldn’t be anything but cold and distant with the villainous woman he was forced to marry. That was harsh. Truth be told she probably was a nice person, but Jinyoung never really gave her a chance. He always insisted on keeping his distance. Sleeping in separate bedrooms, sending Jinah on long vacations alone so that he could have his fun with her away. His fun with Mark. The impossible boy got under his skin like nobody ever had before. The one boy that over the year since their contract started he’d become addicted to in every way. Sure Mark was paid to sleep with him, that’s what sugar babies were. Jinyoung provided everything as a good sugar daddy would, and in return Mark allowed him to do disgusting unspeakable things to his body without complaint. Jinyoung could swear that over time Mark started to enjoy their time together, a dangerous thought. This was just a contract… right?

A year was a long contract for a sugar daddy to keep with their sugar baby, most grew bored of their sugar babies within months and traded them in for a new face. But not Jinyoung. No. Mark somehow found a way to root himself into Jinyoung’s life to a point where it wouldn’t feel right without their weekly visits. It wouldn’t feel right going on vacation and not taking the boy with him. Even when they were fighting, which was always, Jinyoung found himself craving the boy even more. He’d had other sugar babies before Mark, none of them lasted long with him. His demands were always too great for them to handle so he got rid of them. 

Until Mark came along.

Mark could take everything Jinyoung threw his way. It was a sick and twisted addiction that Jinyoung would never get help for, honestly why would he?

He and Mark had a set schedule, and over the months his wife eventually stopped asking where he was going or why he didn’t come home. She was smart enough to put 2 and 2 together. As long as Jinyoung kept paying for her to go shopping she didn’t seem phased that he would run off several nights a week to meet up with someone. Business could always be an excuse, he was busy quite often with work but she knew it wasn’t that. 

She had to know. 

Not that she had any way to view Jinyoung’s bank accounts and see the amount that he was spending on Mark and confirm there was someone else, but when it came to Mark well Jinyoung spent a far greater amount than he ever spent on his wife. 

She wasn’t stupid though. The prenuptial agreement signed before their wedding made it very clear that should anything happen she was shit out of luck, and with Jinyoung being one of the richest men in the world she didn’t dare risk losing that title of his wife. Even if it meant a cheating husband in a completely loveless marriage. 

Checking the time on his wrist watch, a gold and diamond wrist piece Mark had bought for him after 200 days of starting their affair, Jinyoung made his way into the lobby of Mark’s apartment building. Of course he provided the apartment for Mark to live in more as a gift than anything, a lavish townhouse in the sky for his most prized possession. A literal display case for him to show off Mark to anyone also up that high, which honestly was not many people. Jinyoung liked having Mark here. It was close to his work, it was private, it was luxurious, and it felt more like home to him than his own house. When the elevator doors opened Jinyoung was greeted with the sweet sight of Mark walking around the apartment naked, there was no towel in sight but he could tell by the messy wet hair and lack of jewelry that he was fresh out of the shower. It took seconds for his eyes to dilate and the carnal urge to dominate to set into every fiber of his being. Quickly he removed his shoes and slid into his personal house slippers Mark had bought him, just because. He started to follow Mark into the kitchen, pressing up against the younger male as he worked on opening a snack for himself. Jinyoung took in the subtle smell of his body wash and felt at peace with the world. Not that he would ever admit to it.

“I’m sorry.” He moved to trail his lips up the side of Mark’s neck, hands sliding out to grip his bare hips pulling his body close before he kissed at his damp hairline. Mark’s stiffness showed it was going to be a long night for the two of them. 

“No you’re not.” Mark said with a huff, still focused on the food package in hand and not Jinyoung. That always got a rise out of him, Jinyoung demanded to be the center of his attention when he came to visit. He let out a soft growl, nails digging into the clean skin of Mark’s hips.

“I said I was, that means I am. It was an accident, you know that.” Jinyoung moved one of his hands to pull the snack away, tossing it to the side away from them. He ignored Mark’s rebellious little huff to spin him around so he was finally facing Jinyoung. His hands moved to pin the boy back against the counter top. 

“I almost got fired.” Mark pouted, really making good use of his full lips. Jinyoung could tell that he was giving in a little. Mark’s hands slid up to rest on Jinyoung’s chest, fingers playing with the soft silk of his neck tie.

“I still think you should quit that stupid job, why do you even need it? Is all of this not enough for you. It’s not my fault you got in trouble. You should have given in to me the first time I asked, I said please.” Jinyoung’s eyes flashed that same possessive look they got every time Mark was doing something he didn’t approve of. Mark however didn’t cower this time, he was still trying to be mad at Jinyoung. 

“Because eventually you will get bored of me and I’ll have to support myself until I find some new gorgeous sugar daddy to take care of me.” Mark smirked when Jinyoung growled at him, always hating the thought of another person even looking at Mark let alone allowing him to do what Jinyoung did to him. Mark knew that it would get a reaction out of Jinyoung, it’s why he said it.

“Plus it gives me something to do during the day when you’re busy playing famous business man. But you can’t come into my job and yank me from the sales floor because you want a blowjob.” Mark poked at Jinyoung’s chest with his fingers before smoothing over the spot with his palms. Jinyoung just rolled his eyes and scoffed as if Mark was being ridiculous. 

“I got one though didn’t I? It’s stupid to me that you work, clearly I am not going to be rid of you any time soon. I will give you more if that’s what it takes for you to quit.” Jinyoung leaned in to kiss Mark’s lips lightly, playfully tugging at his lower lip with his teeth as he pulled back. Mark’s eyes fluttered at the contact, forever melting at the feel of Jinyoung’s full lips against his own.

“Well… Maybe I’ll take less hours, either way I am still mad at you for what you did.” Mark leaned up on his tippy toes to catch Jinyoung’s lips for another kiss, negating any argument that he was upset by his actions. Jinyoung slid his hands over Mark’s hips and around to grip at his ass pulling him close. Mark let out a soft whimper, trying hard to deepen the kiss at the feel of Jinyoung grabbing him as he was. Every time Jinyoung touched him in that possessive manner Mark found himself weak for him. Craving him in every sense of the word. 

“I trust we can find a way to get you over it. I’m all yours tonight my pet. I have every intention of sleeping over tonight, would you like that?” Jinyoung loved the way Mark’s eyes lit up at such a simple comment, seeing him smile so wide made Jinyoung feel a twist in his chest. Jinyoung didn’t really have an opportunity to add anything, Mark surged forward to kiss him nearly knocking the wind from his lungs. Jinyoung braced his feet back to catch his body before he lifted Mark up to sit him on the counter. Mark refused to break the kiss for anything using his legs to pull Jinyoung closer to him.

Mark loved when Jinyoung stayed the night, because he knew he wouldn’t be returning to his wife. That he would be situated by his side where he belonged. Mark knew about their sleeping arrangements, Jinyoung having let him in his house several times when his wife was out of town. The fact that whenever he stayed there, or Jinyoung stayed with him they always slept in the same bed made Mark feel like he was winning. Jinyoung insisted on being as close to Mark as possible, that Mark’s full attention be on him when they were together. That silently made him think that Jinyoung could possible leave his wife for him, but Mark would never dare ask. He knew a man in his position couldn’t have an openly gay relationship. 

“I didn’t make dinner, I didn’t expect you tonight.” Mark said when they pulled from the kiss, shifting on the counter to make the cold marble less offensive on his bare skin. 

“I couldn’t stay away knowing we got into a fight last night. I was bothering me all day. I already ate though, I had dinner with a few work people.” Jinyoung slid his hands along Mark’s thighs, enjoying the way his skin still felt so warm from his shower.

“Work people…” Mark narrowed his eyebrows, fingers moving to yank Jinyoung’s tie so he was closer. Mark made sure to lean up and kiss Jinyoung in just a way that would leave him breathless by the end. The perfect amount of tongue, whimpering those addictive little sounds Jinyoung loved so much, biting at his lower lip in just the right way that had his pants grow tighter in the front. It always had Jinyoung weak for him. Always.

“Just, work people.” Jinyoung whimpered when Mark pulled away, his hands gripped so tight into his thighs he was sure to leave little marks in the perfect skin. Jinyoung took a stumbling step forward nudging Mark’s legs further apart, his lips moving to assault Mark’s neck with a barrage of love bites. 

Mark gasped out, weak for Jinyoung as his full lips trailed so perfectly along his neck. Mark leaned his head back to grant Jinyoung better access, his cock twitching between his legs every time Jinyoung would bite down in just the right way. He was a whimpering mess by the time Jinyoung worked his way up to his lips. So needy for him as he worked quickly in trying to get Jinyoung undressed. Jinyoung kept stopping him every time he went to undo his shirt buttons, making Mark more frustrated by the second.

“Off.” Mark growled, gripping at the fabric of the shirt glaring at Jinyoung. His lips so red and swollen from the kiss that 

“No.” Jinyoung made clear, moving to push Mark back against the tile, hooking his hands around his thighs to pull Mark so that his ass was hanging off the edge of the counter. Mark growled at the cold Marble hitting his bare skin, shifting to arch his back so he wasn’t against it as much. 

Mark could half see Jinyoung digging through his pockets, pulling out his wallet which got tossed onto the counter by Mark, followed by the cold feeling of a slicked up finger pushing inside him with no warning. Mark gasped out, his legs sliding up to wrap around Jinyoung’s shoulders as he felt Jinyoung’s finger twist and turn inside him, bending at the knuckles to tickle that sweet spot oh so gently. He was being teasing, and demanding, and Mark knew that meant he was in for a very long night. This was typical though, after a fight of theirs. They made up using skin rather than words. It was easier that way, keep the verbal feelings at a minimum to prevent either of them from saying something that would complicate their situation. Mark couldn’t confess how much he loved Jinyoung when he was busy screaming his name. It was better like this. 

Feeling more fingers slide inside his already quivering body had Mark’s back arching off the counter more, whimpering out as more pressure was applied to that delicate bundle of nerves inside him. Soft pants about needing more, needing Jinyoung’s cock fell from his lips as his eyes fluttered. He was a mess already and he hadn’t even gotten fucked yet. That was always the effect Jinyoung had on him. The ability to wreck him with just his fingers, Mark considered himself a lucky boy. Not many in his position got a sugar daddy that was both handsome, and good in bed. It was generally one or the other, or neither but the wallet was stacked enough not to care.

Feeling the loss of fingers had Mark’s head reeling, trying to make sense of where he even was. He could hear the sound of Jinyoung’s belt hitting the floor, the ripping of the condom package, and then the cool feeling of rubber pressing against his prepared hole. Mark took in a deep breath as Jinyoung pushed inside, letting it out when he felt the male's hips press against his ass meaning he was all the way in. Gentle moans came from his lips but he knew he wouldn’t be given time, not after a fight. Like clockwork Jinyoung’s hips started to rock hard and fast from the start. The pain tore through Mark in the most delicious way as tears pricked hot in the corners of his eyes.

Blinking several times as the tears fell down his face, Mark didn’t bother to wipe them away. He knew Jinyoung liked to see them, a sadistic part of him that liked knowing that Mark was a mess for him even if it hurt. The pain was addictive in its own right, another reminder that he was paid to be here, that this was all they were together. Jinyoung was free to use his body whenever he wanted, he just got lucky that Mark seemed to always want it. That Mark seemed to crave it as much as he did. 

Eventually the sting turned to pleasure, the pain a dull memory taken over by intense pleasure as Mark registered every inch of Jinyoung relentlessly pounding into him. His body growing hot from the friction, sweat making his body slide on the countertop. Happy that Jinyoung had such a tight grip on him fearing he would fall if he didn’t. It did make it easier for Jinyoung to yank Mark down harder on him to meet his thrusts. Mark’s moans filling the lavish kitchen, mixing with the sounds of Jinyoung’s grunts and his hips slapping against Mark’s ass in a near offensive speed. 

Mark tapped Jinyoung twice on the hand, a sign that he wanted to switch positions. Jinyoung carefully slowed himself down sliding out of Mark. Mark’s legs went down shakily, happy Jinyoung was still holding onto him as his feet his the ground. The power in Jinyoung’s thrusts had his legs feeling like jello but he was determined to bend over for Jinyoung. Turning enough he spread his legs again and got on his tippy toes, holding onto the counter that was covered in his sweat, mentally groaning that he would have to clean it up once they were done. Jinyoung hated a mess even if he was the one creating it. 

“God, look at you.” Jinyoung praised, moving to bend Mark over more, his chest flat against the wet countertop making him growl out. His protest cut short as Jinyoung filled him again and went back to wrecking him from this new position. A clear shot straight to his prostate with every thrust as Mark fought to keep a grasp on reality. Jinyoung seemed determined to fuck it out of him. 

Their bodies moved with such practice. Jinyoung lifting one of Mark’s legs off the floor to get a better angel but he knew to hold his hips so he didn’t fall over. Mark happy those yoga lessons Jinyoung paid for were being put to good use with how often Jinyoung bent his body to his own pleasures. He could feel his orgasm fighting to come, the tight feeling in his stomach making his breathing become more erratic. His eyes squinting shut as he tried to grab something nearby to help calm him down. Jinyoung noticed Mark scrambling and let his leg fall down, using his now free hand to pin both of Mark’s hands behind his back. Mark cried out as he pushed his forehead against the countertop hoping the coolness would calm his body down.

Jinyoung became relentless, fucking the vocabulary out of Mark who just cried out incoherent mumbles. Jinyoung’s whole body on fire, thankful the shirt he still had on acted to soak up all the sweat his body had started to produce. As his own orgasm came close Jinyoung started to slow his hips, pulling out with no warning to push Mark onto his knees. Mark let out a yelp, whimpering as he got up on his knees, opening his mouth like a good boy as Jinyoung ripped the condom off. Mark took to jerking himself off as he looked up at Jinyoung, tongue out to catch everything as Jinyoung stroked his own cock above his face, letting the tip rest on Mark’s lower lip. Mark came first, making a mess of his chest and hand. His face faltering and moving as his orgasm ripped through his body making Jinyoung’s orgasm get all over him. Jinyoung did his best to move back towards Mark’s mouth but a majority of it got everywhere but. 

Mark knew the drill through, he wrapped his lips around Jinyoung and sucked the rest out of him, getting every last drop before he sat there covered in cum and sweat, body weak and helpless just looking up to Jinyoung like he was the world. Jinyoung took his phone from the counter and snapped a picture of Mark, smiling before he used his thumb to wipe his left eye clean of cum, Mark blinked several times before he moved to lick Jinyoung’s finger clean, savoring the flavor. Jinyoung loved how needy Mark got after sex, it always made him feel alive. 

“Do you forgive me?” Jinyoung’s voice a bit wrecked, throat dry and scratchy from his own moans. Mark just nodded his head, earning a light smack to the cheek with the head of Jinyoung’s cock. “Use your words.” 

“Yes. I forgive you.” Mark moved to place a soft kiss to Jinyoung’s cock before he held his hands up. Jinyoung smirked and pulled Mark to his feet. He shuffled out of his pants and scooped the boy up. “I’ll clean up later, I need another shower.” Mark moved to lay his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder as he was carried up to their master bedroom. Jinyoung always took such care of him after, it silently made Mark’s heart melt.

Jinyoung wouldn’t admit it either, but he was in love. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come back to bed.” Mark whimpered, grabby hands reaching out for Jinyoung who was getting dressed. Jinyoung smirked as he fixed his tie, walking back to the bed to crawl over to where Mark was still laying down. 

“I have meetings all day.” Jinyoung crawled on top of Mark and peppered his face with kisses, loving the sleepy needy tone to Mark’s voice.

“Take me to work then. I can wait in your office and blow you between meetings like last time. You said you got a new desk, I’m upset you haven’t fucked me on it yet.” Mark moved to play with Jinyoung’s tie, loving how he could just pull Jinyoung down for a kiss by it. 

“Next time. Today is not a day for that. Plus you already had me twice this morning, don’t get greedy.” Jinyoung kissed the top of his head before he got out of the bed to finish getting dressed. Mark huffed and threw himself dramatically over the bed, sprawling out for Jinyoung to get a good view of the marks he left all over his skin from the last 12 hours together. 

“Then I’m going out tonight.”

“With that loud mouth Jackson you’re always on the phone with? I don’t think so. He asks too many questions. Just have friends over here, you don’t need to go to the clubs where men can leer at you like you’re dessert.” Jinyoung moved over to the bed once he was dressed, using Mark’s ankles to yank him to the edge of the bed. Playfully he smacked his ass before walking away. “All of that is mine as per contract. You don’t need to show off for other men.” Jinyoung added, heading into the bathroom to fix his hair. Mark got up and rubbed his ass before following. 

“I can do whatever I want in my free time as per contract, and if that’s go and show off for men who can look but never touch so be it. Plus you won’t be there so why do you care?” Mark quickly rinsed off the morning's activities from his body in the shower. Jinyoung walked over and turned the spray off glaring at Mark.

“Are you trying to get a rise out of me? I said no Mark. I will be back tonight, you better be here when I return. Do not make me go looking for you, I promise you will not enjoy it like last time.” Jinyoung had never looked so jealous, it made Mark’s whole body shiver. 

“I’m going out.” Mark stood firm in what he said, knowing they had this fight time and time again. Jinyoung knew he didn’t have total control over Mark and it drove him mad. Mark of course would give in as he always did but he liked Jinyoung to know that he wasn’t scared to stand up to him. Even if a small part of him was. He knew every one of these fights could end in Jinyoung ending their contract, but he pushed his luck anyway. Jinyoung’s addiction was the only leverage he had most days.

“Fine. I will pick you up from whatever club you go to, when I come to get you don’t argue with me just leave.” Jinyoung crossed his arms over his chest, giving Mark a look that said he needed to be careful. Mark just smiled wide and nodded his head.

“Deal.” He moved to wrap a towel around himself before leaving the bathroom, letting Jinyoung finish getting ready in peace. 

He made his way into their closet, happy to see the number of clothes Jinyoung had there had grown over the months. It started as just two suits for work and a handful of ties, but slowly turned into half the closet with work and casual wear. Mark pulled one of Jinyoung’s sweatshirts off the hanger and slid it onto his small build, getting into some tight ripped jeans he felt comfortable for the day. Walking out of the closet he made his way down to the kitchen, getting Jinyoung’s lunch ready, something he always took pride in doing knowing that Jinyoung actually enjoyed them. He packed his favorite things in a little bag and left it on the counter, the only domestic part of their agreement he allowed himself. 

Jinyoung came down and smiled at Mark, taking the bag he had provided for him. Peeking inside he saw several things packed. He always loved when Mark did this for him, it was a reminder of the other he could take with him to work. 

“I will pick you up at 11.” Jinyoung said softly and Mark walked over draping his arms around his neck. There was a hint of trouble in his eyes that had Jinyoung sighing. “12:30.” He gave in and Mark smiled wide, leaning up to kiss Jinyoung’s lips lightly. Jinyoung returned the kiss before pushing Mark away from his body.

“Behave yourself.” Jinyoung reminded before he took his leave, Mark made a face and went to clean up the kitchen like he had said he would the night before. Giggling at the condom tossed to the side, Jinyoung’s fondness for cuming on him rather than in him made Mark wonder why he bothered with condoms at all. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“WAIT… where, is this the right address?” Yugyeom looked over at Bambam before looking back up the building. Bambam checked his phone to make sure they were in the right place, even Jackson looked scared to walk inside. 

“This is the right address, he said the elevator code is 68449.” Jackson jumped when the doorman opened the door, bowing politely before walking inside with the other two boys.

Getting into the elevator was its own experience, looking so confused at how grand everything was. How polished everything was. Jackson pressed the code into the door and gasped as it started to go up. The light for the 30th floor started to glow as the numbers signaled their arrival. When the elevator doors opened all of them got out unsure of what they were seeing.

“H...hello??” Jackson yelled, nervously removing his shoes before he saw Mark come barreling down the stairs happily. 

“You guys made it cool! I’m almost ready to leave, come on.” Mark nodded his head all smiles at his friends, happy they were finally allowed at his place.

“Dude is there something you need to tell us. How… what. We grew up together your parents…” Jackson moved closer putting his hands on Mark’s shoulders to make him look at him, still confused about what was going on.

“I told you I signed up for a sugar daddy, you’re the one that didn’t believe me.” Mark smirked moving to take Jackson’s hand tugging him up the stairs. The other two just gave each other a look before running after Mark.

The place was huge, as was to be expected. Mark actually didn’t need a place this big but Jinyoung insisted that he liked the location of this one better than the first 7 places they looked at months earlier. He insisted that Mark have a palace in the sky so that when he came to visit nobody could bother them. This one had several bedrooms, a master bath to rival most, an entertainment room, a kitchen, and countless other things that would make Mark never need to leave. 

“Can we just live here.” Bambam gasped when he walked into the master bedroom, laying out on the bed. Mark smirked not wanting to tell Bambam that he hadn’t changed the sheets yet. 

“I don’t think Jinyoung would like that, but he said you guys should start coming over more so I don’t have to leave as often.” Mark finished getting ready in the bathroom, letting his friends poke about the bedroom.

“Jinyoung, that’s his name? Do you have a picture. We need to know what he looks like. Is he old and gross? Fat?” Yugyeom walked into the bathroom and grabbed for Mark’s phone. Mark was quick to snatch it away from him, holding his hand out so that Yugyeom knew not to try and get his phone. 

“You would really regret that.” Mark scrolled through all of the photos they had taken over the last few weeks trying to find a good one of Jinyoung’s face. He settled on one from when Jinyoung had taken him to Paris over the summer. Turning his phone to let Yugyeom see the picture he smiled proudly. 

“What the hell he’s young, and hot??” Yugyeom walked out of the bathroom to let Mark finish getting ready as he went to show Jackson and Bambam the photo that Mark pulled up. All Mark heard after that was a “we probably shouldn’t, wait no, MARK WHAT THE FUCK.” and he started to giggle as he walked out of the bathroom innocently.

“Seriously how long has this been going on, like what. This is some kinky shit.” Jackson tossed Mark back his phone, he caught it before it hit the floor and slid it into his back pocket. 

“It will be a year next week, our contract has no expiration date though. It’s whenever he gets bored of me.” Mark shrugged and moved to pull a jacket out of the closet. “I doubt that will ever happen, it’s… complicated between us. He is picking me up tonight maybe you guys can meet him.” Mark came back out and nodded for his friends to follow, Jackson kept close scared he would get lost in the house forever. 

“Soo all those trips you’ve been taking, and all those nights you can’t hang out late were?” Bambam smirked at Mark who blushed, getting his shoes on while he waited for the elevator to come up.

“Because of Jinyoung.” Mark confirmed, stepping into the elevator once it opened on his floor. The rest of the boys followed him not making comments about Mark’s sugar daddy, none of them really had anything bad to say. The house was amazing, and Mark seemed happy? It explained Mark’s random behavior over the last few weeks that was for sure.

Regardless, none of that mattered tonight. Mark was coming out to enjoy a night with his boys free from his ivory tower. Drinks were bought, songs were sung, dances were danced. Mark kept mostly with his three friends but that didn’t stop him from winking at a few handsome men here and there. He was single, technically. Even though he had an agreement with Jinyoung he knew that Jinyoung was married. Not that he ever slept with his wife, but they were still married in the court of law and to Mark that meant that he was free to have his fun when Jinyoung was not around. 

Maybe he had too much to drink, maybe he was feeling some type of way because he knew that Jinyoung was either with his wife or clients ignoring him but Mark felt like being a bit more on the flirtatious side tonight. A boy across the dance floor caught his eye, seemed to be the same age with a look about his face that screamed c’mere. Not even thinking to check the time, Mark moved away from his friends to dance with said stranger for several songs. His body pressed up against his own, enjoying the way the man’s hands gripped at him. Sloppy, not well rehearsed like Jinyoung could, his cologne didn’t smell as nice, but he wasn’t complicated and that’s something Mark appreciated. When he didn’t have to think about everything he was doing, if he didn’t have to worry that one day they would get bored of him and kick him onto the street. Luckily he saved most of the monthly allowance Jinyoung provided him with so he would be fine if Jinyoung got rid of him, but that didn’t change the fact that he knew it would happen one day.

Lost in his thoughts Mark lost track of time, he got so caught up in what he was doing that being late for Jinyoung to pick him up completely slipped his mind. His body just kept rolling with the boy with the wandering hands that smelled like he took a bath in his aftershave. It wasn’t until he felt someone literally rip him away from his dance partner did he snap out of his daze, drunk eyes trying to focus on what was going on. Jinyoung started to come into focus and he did not look happy. Mark pouted up at his sugar daddy, waving goodbye to the guy he was dancing with before he let Jinyoung pull him through the sea of club goers.

“Jinyoung.” Mark whined, trying to get Jinyoung to stop moving. The elder just snapped him a look that had him bite his tongue. 

“Wait hey whoa, oh! It’s Jinyoung hyung.” Jackson commented rushing over to Jinyoung. He had seen Mark being pulled and got worried, checking the time he raised an eyebrow at Jinyoung.

“Do I know you?” Jinyoung stopped moving them, looking Jackson up and down. “Wait, you must be Jackson.” Jinyoung bowed his head politely before he pulled Mark closer to him.

“Yes! From the picture you’re Jinyoung I assume. Mark has told me literally nothing about you.” Jackson looked a bit offended but Jinyoung was rather relieved to hear that. 

“So he does behave himself. If you’ll excuse us.” Jinyoung moved again towards the exit of the club, Mark moving to curl up into his side happy he was there even if he wouldn’t admit it. 

“You’re early! I still had time.”

“You are a half hour late and lucky I don’t work tomorrow or I would have left you here.” Jinyoung got them out of the club and to the street where his driver was waiting. 

“HYUNG WAIT!” a voice called making Jinyoung turn around. He saw three boys rushing from the club. 

“His jacket and cell phone.” Yugyeom handed them over to Jinyoung, flashing a bright smile to the both of them even if he felt scared around Jinyoung. 

“Gyeom thank you!” Mark pulled away from Jinyoung to hug his three friends. “I think I’m free tomorrow I will see you then??” Mark turned to Jinyoung who was glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I am not free tomorrow I will see you… eventually.” He frowned, moving back to Jinyoung's side only to be pushed into the car. Mark yelped out and made sure he didn’t hurt himself on the way down. 

“I appreciate if you do better to keep an eye on him when he’s in public. Not to make a fool of himself like that.” Jinyoung glared at the three friends who looked frightened by Jinyoung's entire presence. A powerplay he used to his advantage often.

“He… Yes hyung.” Bambam sighed, putting his hands into his pockets feeling defeated. 

“Good. Have a nice rest of your evening gentlemen.” Jinyoung bowed his head before climbing back in the car, shutting the door before he reached over and flicked the switch putting the partition between him and the driver up. 

“Hands and knees. Expose your ass.” Jinyoung pointed to the empty floor area of the car, Mark whimpered before carefully getting down fumbling with his belt to do as Jinyoung asked of him. It was a bit messy given that he was still drunk but he managed to get on his knees on the floor. His hands on the other seat while his ass was on full display for Jinyoung. 

“Did you like that boy grinding all over you? Touching you?” Jinyoung said through gritted teeth, jealousy radiating off his every word. Mark let out a whimper, he knew that tone. Even in his drunk state he could register that he was in trouble. Hanging his head in shame Mark shook his head no.

“No. I was pretending he was you. He didn’t smell right, feel right. I wished it was you master.” Mark slurred out. Jinyoung moved to lay a hard smack to Mark’s ass that had him bite his lower lip trying not to scream. He didn’t really want the driver to hear what was going on between them.

“You were so busy with him you left me waiting for a half hour. Maybe I should turn the car around and dump you back with him.” Jinyoung soothed his hand over the red mark forming on Mark’s ass. A kindness he always bestowed on Mark during times like this.

“No! I want you. Stay the night with me please I’ll be good.” Mark whimpered out, wanting to move so badly. Wanting to crawl into Jinyoung’s lap and kiss it better but he knew he had to stay in place. More for his own sanity. It was hard though, fighting the urge to go to Jinyoung. He could feel his legs trembling.

“You pull this shit, have another man all over you and think you deserve me staying the night?” Jinyoung let out a laugh that had Mark’s heart drop, he pushed his face down against the seat and let out such a sad whimper that even Jinyoung looked surprised. Mark was always so good at keeping composed when he was getting punished, but he had never been drunk for it before.

“Please Jinyoung. I only want you.” Mark’s voice was filled with so many confusing emotions Jinyoung froze for a bit. 

He didn’t really know how to process the way Mark sounded so worried that Jinyoung was actually furious with him. Again he should probably just shrug it off that Mark was drunk, and that he didn’t really know what was going on. But something about this time felt different. Not… a bad different either? But a forbidden different. 

Without thinking twice Jinyoung reached out to lace his fingers into Mark’s hair, yanking on the red strands to pull him up towards him. Mark gasped out at the feeling as he moved in the direction that Jinyoung was pulling him, climbing back so he was sitting his bare ass in Jinyoung’s lap. Jinyoung slid his arms around Mark and sighed letting the boy relax back against him. 

“I hated seeing that boy touch you. This is why I didn’t want you to go out. He could never take care of you like I do, tell me what I have to do to make you quit your job, make you…” Jinyoung kept himself from whispering ‘mine’ because the reality of that word was too much for either of them to process. Mark could feel it though, his chest growing tight at the feeling of finishing Jinyoung’s sentence. 

“Promise me you’ll sleep over three nights a week, and take me on vacation soon. Just the two of us for an ENTIRE weekend. No interruptions.” Mark moved carefully to flip his body, straddling Jinyoung so that they could make eye contact. Jinyoung studied Mark’s face, processing his requests silently before leaning up to cup his cheeks. 

“Two nights a week, if I can manage three I will do it. But two official night's probably Friday and Saturday.” Jinyoung let out a content sigh, allowing his hands to drop to Mark’’s thighs, fingertips smoothing over the bare skin. “And we already are going on vacation. Our contract is reaching a year I thought it best we celebrate that properly. I booked us a few days in St. Lucia. It should be relaxing.” Jinyoung smiled a bright smile, his eyes crinkling in a way that had Mark’s heart skip a beat. It was rare that Jinyoung smiled like this, not covering his mouth, not looking away to do so, but keeping eye contact with Mark so he could see it for all it’s beauty. 

“Then deal. If I go out I will never dance with another man… that’s not already one of my friends, and I will always be home before midnight.” Mark held out his hand, pinky finger extended. Jinyoung started to laugh, raising an eyebrow at the gesture before he reached up to lace their pinkies together pushing his thumb against Marks. The two leaned in to kiss their fingers, moving to kiss each other after. Mark again melted into Jinyoung, feeling needier than normal around his sugar daddy.

Luckily he didn’t have time to act on that, the car pulled up infront of his building the same time their lips parted, Jinyoung smacked Mark’s hip playfully before nudging him back to get dressed. Mark was quick to pull his pants back up and get them done before meeting Jinyoung on the sidewalk. He went to tug on his hand to pull him inside but Jinyoung didn’t move. Mark snapped back to him like a rubber band frowning at Jinyoung. 

“I never said I was staying the night. You still have the stench of another man all over you. How am I supposed to deal with that?” Jinyoung crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You come into the shower with me and wash me off until I smell like nothing but soap, then you pound me into the mattress until I smell like nothing but you, and am covered in your cum like the little slut for you I am.” Mark moved closer, getting up on his tippy toes to be eye level with Jinyoung. Rolling his eyes Jinyoung just pushed Mark back down but the little groan that fell from his lips let Mark know he was considering it. 

“Who do you belong to?” Jinyoung took a step closer to look down at Mark.

“You master.” Mark pouted, lower lip quivering as he looked up at Jinyoung. Mark took a cautious step closer to Jinyoung, knowing he was pushing his luck. Jinyoung’s eyes darted away for a moment before he let out a sigh. 

“I don’t like sharing you, with anyone. You are mine darling. Promise me you’ll never let another touch you how I do.” Jinyoung unphased by people walking around them drew his arms from his chest to wrap tightly around Mark’s body. 

“I promise you Jinyoung. Why would I ever want another when you provide me with everything?” There was so much sincerity dripping off Mark’s words that Jinyoung felt the hairs on his body stand up. A dangerous line was at risk of being crossed. 

“Then I will stay tonight.” He caved, leaning to kiss the top of Mark’s forehead before pushing him back so they could easily walk inside. The familiar doorman bowed his head as he let them inside, both Mark and Jinyoung offering him a smile before vanishing into the elevator. 

“I did the laundry today, I found that blue sweatshirt you’ve been looking for in the dryer.” Mark curled up into Jinyoung's side as the elevator rose up carrying them to their floor. Jinyoung smiled and held the boy close to his body. 

“I told you it was here somewhere. I doubt Jinah was hiding it from me- OW!” Jinyoung winced, glaring down at Mark who had bitten his shoulder. He pushed Mark away playfully before rubbing the sore spot. 

“Don’t say her name we’ve been over this!” Mark growled, feeling extremely irritated at the mention of Jinyoung’s wife while they were together. 

“You know I don’t give a shit about her.” Jinyoung assured, yanking Mark closer to him to kiss at his lips hoping to prove his point. Mark hit at his chest trying to protest, but pounding hands soon turned to fists clenched in the designer fabric desperate to keep Jinyoung close. 

The elevator door pulled them from their kiss Jinyoung stumbling back into the main entrance to toe off his shoes. Mark following close behind him, removing and then hanging up their jackets in the main hall closet before sliding into his house slippers. Mark was ready for bed, he was ready to forget the boy from the club that meant nothing to him compared to Jinyoung. He was absolutely foolish to think that his mind could ever wander from someone so perfect. Even if their set up wasn't traditional, even if it was a contract, a small part of him believed that Jinyoung would be distraught if he ever lost Mark and he clung to that fact when they were together. In a damaging way it was his only sanity on the rare times Jinyoung acted domestic with him. 

“Come my pet.” Jinyoung nodded for Mark to follow him up the grand staircase, fingers sliding along the antique bannister as he made his way up to the master suite. 

He noticed that Mark changed the blankets, that it smelled of fresh laundry, that he had finally hung up the painting Jinyoung had brought home from his business trip to Japan several months ago. Jinyoung took a mental note at how his nightstand had several of his watches on it, and how he actually considered that his nightstand, meaning he had a side of the bed.

The scary domestic feeling sunk into him, a realization that he was getting too comfortable with Mark. He probably should have been stronger and refused to stay the night, crawled back home to his wife and pretended to care about how her day went. But whenever he did that he found his thoughts drifting to Mark alone in the bed, Mark alone in the house having dinner. He wanted to be there with him doing those things. He wanted every night to be like tonight as they got undressed together, moving around the bedroom with such familiarity. 

Not bothering with clothes Mark walked out of the closet in just his boxers and crawled onto the bed, he laid down on his stomach, arms folded up under his head as he watched Jinyoung remove his watch and set it with the rest on the nightstand. 

“That reminds me, I got you something.” Mark quickly got out of the bed, rushing into the closet for but a moment before he came back out carrying a luxurious wooden box. The top had a square pane of glass with Jinyoung’s initials etched into it. Mark opened the box and carefully slid Jinyoung’s watches onto the provided pillows before handing the box over to him. Jinyoung let out a small gasp and carefully inspected the gift. 

“I’ve wanted one of these for a while, how did you know?” He fawned, and Mark found himself grinning like an idiot at the praise, his whole body feeling a warm sensation run through it at how genuinely happy Jinyoung looked. 

“You’re always leaving your watches here, I didn’t want anything to happen to them. I figured this was the most logical solution.” Mark got up on his knees so he was more level with Jinyoung, still having to crane his neck to better see the male.

“I love how you almost never spend the money I provide for you on yourself, yet every other day I come here to these lavish gifts for me. Who is really spoiling who?” Jinyoung beamed, leaning down to pepper Mark’s lips with a series of kisses before he moved towards the closet to get his new watch box in a convenient place for him. 

Jinyoung didn’t care that Mark was spending his money on him, it was Mark’s to do with as he pleased. It seemed to make Mark happy, and they had their scheduled shopping days where Jinyoung would take Mark out and MAKE him spend money on himself. Mark pretended to hate those days but they always ended with the two of them having some of the best sex, and falling asleep wrapped up together sticky sweet messes. 

“Jinyoung-ah come back. You’re neglecting me.” Mark whimpered from the bedroom, Jinyoung could only roll his eyes at the request, finishing getting himself undressed before heading out of their walk in closet. His eyes took in the sight of Mark now completely naked laying out on his side, His hands sliding along his hips in a hypnotizing way. Jinyoung’s eyes following Mark’s fingertips as it trailed along his soft skin, leading to beautiful places that Jinyoung wanted to claim as his own. That he often claimed as his own.

Carefully he walked to the edge of the bed, eyes never leaving Mark as he slid a knee up onto the plush mattress. The bed sinking under his weight as he slowly crawled his way between Mark’s legs, nudging them apart to comfortable accommodate his body. Mark slid his hands from his body, to Jinyoung’s hips slowly pushing down the fabric covering his lower half. Jinyoung looked down to watch as his cock sprung free from his boxers, half hard already just from the sight of Mark.

He was only human.

“Master.” Mark breathed out, his hands quivering as he gripped Jinyoung’s hips pulling him down so that their cocks rubbed together. The friction had Jinyoung growing harder by the second, and Mark letting out gentle whimpers. His eyes fluttering slightly making his impossibly long lashes dust his cheeks in the most seductive way. As if all it took was the feel of Jinyoung to transport him to another world.

“Tell me what you want pet. Master will give you anything you want.” Jinyoung bent his head down to place a gentle kiss to the crook of Mark’s neck, nose nudging against the skin gently, he loved how soft it felt against his lips, how warm he always felt. He liked even more how the stench of the other man seemed to have only been on his clothes, Mark’s neck still smelling of his body wash and the faint hint of his cologne. 

“I want you to make me forget my name, I only want to know you. I want only you.” Mark said so softly that Jinyoung had to lean in closer to hear, his heart hammering wildly in his chest at the request. His eyes blown wide with want as he quickly leaned up to let their lips crash together, his whole body vibrating with desire. 

Jinyoung kissed Mark with abandon as his hips rolled against Mark’s own, the delicious friction driving him wild as he felt himself grow painfully hard. Little pools of pre-cum already starting to form on Mark’s stomach. Jinyoung pulled from the kiss when the need for air became to great to ignore, Mark’s lips looked wrecked already. Puffy and pink from the intensity, as if he were wearing lipstick in the most eye catching shade known to Jinyoung. He had to physically fight the urge to dive back in for more, pulling himself to get a condom and lube from the nightstand. Mark moved cautiously to stop Jinyoung from getting the condom.

“Wanna feel you. The real you.” He asked with some confidence, eyeing Jinyoung cautiously. Jinyoung looked hesitant but eventually he nodded to Mark. He refused to speak, his voice would betray him. 

He would be lying if he said he didn’t want this, to be with Mark as he would be with his wife. Unwrapped, raw, with nothing between them but thin layers of sweat. Mark had never asked for it before, and Jinyoung started to wonder if he’d wanted this sooner. 

Now wasn’t the time.

Focus.

Taking a deep breath Jinyoung bent down to gently lick at the cum on Mark’s abs, collecting everything on his tongue before he moved up to slide his tongue into Mark’s mouth. He loved the way Mark purred at the taste of their cum mixed together on his stomach, the way Mark seemed to get needy for it progressing the kiss into another head spinning makeout session. 

Carefully Jinyoung pushed Mark’s legs further apart, bending them back to gain better access to his ass. He lubed his fingers up and carefully worked his way inside Mark. He never wanted to hurt him, not to a point where it wasn’t fun. He’d learned that Mark actually enjoyed a little sting but everyone had their limits. He wanted to use every sexual encounter with Mark to learn exactly what he could do to make him come undone not quickly, never quickly, but in the best possible way. 

Mark’s back arched off the bed as Jinyoung’s fingers ghosted over his prostate, his eyes fluttering again as several moans fell from his lips and into the already thick air of their bedroom. Jinyoung could get off just watching Mark react. His body a work of art in it’s own right. Every little stutter, every little sigh, Jinyoung would twist his fingers again applying a little more pressure until Mark was moaning louder, panting harder, getting that needy buzz to him. 

“Master, need.” Mark whimpered, rolling his hips to try and delve Jinyoung’s fingers deeper inside him, unable to properly coax Jinyoung to giving him what he wanted was both frustrating and erotic. He never got his way, it kept him in his place. He was Jinyoung’s toy to do with as he pleased, tonight was no exception. 

Jinyoung still took his time, working a third digit inside Mark until the boy felt ready to receive him. Until Jinyoung felt his body relaxing around his fingers enough that pushing them in and out took almost no effort. He picked up the speed to make sure that Mark really was ready before he pulled them all out. His eyes trailing down to watch the slight gape, Mark’s entrance already a delicious pink color. He couldn’t stop his own moans from falling, carefully spreading lube on himself before he moved to line his cock up with Mark’s tip, pushing himself through the worked rim of muscles. There was still resistance, but Mark did not care one bit about the pain. His eyes could tear all they wanted, the feeling of Jinyoung filling him completely after the night he had was the most rewarding feeling ever. 

As per usual Jinyoung wasted no time in moving his hips. Mark learned to adjust to this more so than anything else. His eyes rolling back in his head as his hands gripped the bedding below, almost regretting changing the blankets since he knew they would be making a mess tonight. Jinyoung’s hips were snapping with purpose tonight, growling under his breath remembering how close that other boy was to Mark on the dance floor. Mark wanted to forget all but Jinyoung, that was an easy enough task. 

“Look at me.” Jinyoung demanded, his hands sliding up to Mark’s jaw forcing his head to face him. Mark whimpered out, eyes trying to stay focused. “Look at me when I wreck your body, when I claim you as my own. You’re lucky I’m giving you this tonight.” Jinyoung groaned out, his own words faltering slightly as his whole body started to feel that intense heat of his constant motions. No letting up for anything. 

Mark just whimpered out, Jinyoung’s fingers trailing to a practiced point on his neck applying the right amount of pressure to have Mark’s vision going black. Just for a second, before his hand released its grip. Mark let out a cough as air started to fill his lungs again. His eyes snapping back to Jinyoung not wanting him to stop for anything. Mark became a mess under his sugar daddy, his body feeling quickly as if it would lose control. Jinyoung noticed the look in Mark’s eyes and put his hand back around his neck.

“Don’t you dare my little pet. Not on the clean bedding.” Jinyoung warned Mark against cumming, making the boy below him let out a loud cry followed by a series of curse words. Jinyoung could only chuckle, pulling out of Mark carefully to pull him upright by his neck. Mark’s eyes blurred again before he was being shoved off the bed. He used his hands to brace himself incase he hit the floor, but Jinyoung was quick to catch him. He always caught him. Mark whimpered out as he was pulled towards the window, Jinyoung pressing his sticky body against the cold glass. Letting out a soft whimper of protest Mark looked out at the brightly lit city below them, his naked body on display for everyone to see. 

“I don’t think you know yet where your place is. It’s by my side Mark. You belong here.” Jinyoung moved to pull Mark’s ass into a better position, pushing at his back to better arch it before he pushed his way back inside. Mark was suddenly thankful for the cool glass keeping his body in check, because he never wanted the feeling of Jinyoung inside him like this to end. His eyes rolling back in his head as his hands pressed firmly to the glass. Jinyoung gripped at his hips to help steady Mark as he worked back up into the same mind numbing rhythm that had Mark swearing Jinyoung was the 8th world wonder. 

“I am yours, I belong to you. Only you.” Mark managed to get out between moans, his voice breaking several times but honestly he didn’t fucking care. Neither did Jinyoung. If anything he worshiped how wrecked and destroyed Mark sounded.

“Good. You finally know your place.” Jinyoung half smirked at that, catching himself before he smiled for real by biting down hard at his lower lip. His own eyes rolling back in his head as he felt his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.

“Wanna… Fuck.. please Master, cum.” Mark was a mess, his voice gone, his comprehension of any language seemingly vanished. 

The second he felt Jinyoung’s hand slide around his body to grip at his erection he lost it. No sooner had Jinyoung started jerking him off did he cover the window in cum. Not even caring that he would again have to clean it up in the morning. The white hot sensation that washed through his entire body had him only caring about pushing Jinyoung to that breaking point. Body clenched down around him as he did his best to stay upright in the aftermath of his orgams, body feeling hyper sensitive as Jinyoung continued to pound away behind him. 

There were no words to describe the feeling of Jinyoung cumming inside of him for the first time. It felt unreal to be honest. The hot sticky liquid filling him up, the way Jinyoung’s motions went from perfect and calculated to messy and erratic. How Jinyoung cried out louder than Mark had ever heard him before which made Mark feel like he could cum again off that alone. 

Eventually Jinyoung’s hips came to a stop, Mark’s body fell limp in his arms as he pressed his head against the cool glass, looking down at the city again. Jinyoung’s arms snaked around his body to keep him close as the both of them fought to regain composure. Identical breaths filled the once loud room as Jinyoung joined Mark in watching the people below them. Silence welcome in situations like this as Mark’s entire body felt like it was vibrating.

Once more recovered Jinyoung carefully slid out of Mark, hands bracing the boy's body to steady him as he moved to lean Mark against the window. He got Mark to wrap his arm around Jinyoung’s neck making it easier for him to bend down and lift Mark up. Mark could have fallen asleep right then and there, a feeling of total bliss washing over him at Jinyoung’s after care. This was probably his favorite, and the most damning part about sex with Jinyoung. How every time after they had sex he took the best care in cleaning and caring for him. Jinyoung laid Mark down carefully on the blankets, treading to the bathroom where he got a warm wash rag and cleaned his body off. Rinsing it off he walked back to the bedroom and cleaned Mark off before tossing the rag into the empty laundry basket. Mark’s head spinning not from alcohol but from the sex, reached out lazily silently trying to coax Jinyoung back into bed with him. Jinyoung was happy to give in to his sugar babies wishes, crawling onto the bed yanking the covers over them to snuggle up together. Mark’s body went like a magnet to Jinyoung’s, his face pushing into the crook of his neck as Jinyoung’s arms wrapped tightly around him.

“You did well, I forgive you for tonight.” Jinyoung praised, kissing into Mark’s hair. Mark purred at the comment, burrowing deeper into Jinyoung’s neck as he let his tired eyes flutter shut. 

“My Jinyoungie.” Mark let out a soft breath, beyond content with where he was laying. Jinyoung’s eyes went a bit wide at the nickname, a term of endearment strange to him. Of course he was used to Master, and even forgave Mark for forgetting to call him hyung, but this was new. He found he rather liked it, a name meant only for him in situations where Mark was at his most vulnerable. 

Curling his arms tighter around Mark he snuggled down into the covers with him, mentally cursing at himself for allowing things to get to where they were. Constantly fighting with himself over the emotional need to end what they had vs the actual inability to let Mark go. 

They should have stopped this ages ago. But when did Jinyoung ever listen to reason?


	2. A Trip For Us

“You can’t quit!” Jackson gasped, looking around the sales floor before glaring at Mark.

“Jinyoung wants me to quit. He doesn’t like that I work and honestly I don’t need to like… I’m supported.” Mark chewed at his lower lip. He knew Jackson would be upset about everything but he felt Jinyoung was right. He made a very strong case, several times the night before. 

“What if he just up and forgets you though?” Jackson tried to reason with his friend, glaring as Mark seemed busier on his phone than he did listening to him. When Mark turned his phone to look Jackson nearly fainted on the sales floor. “WHAT IS THAT?” He shrieked, a few shoppers turned their head to look at what was going on. Mark yanked Jackson back into the fitting rooms to get him away from customers.

“That’s how much I’ve saved over the year with him.” Mark shrugged, pushing his phone into his pocket.

“You make 60,000 a month? JUST TO SLEEP WITH THE MAN? Who pays for that castle you live in…” Jackson had to sit down, crossing his arms over his chest in awe. “I need to get me one of those.” 

“Well keep away from Jinyoung I found him first. I have to go put my notice in.” Mark pulled Jackson back up to his feet, laughing when his friend clung to his body. He snuggled his face into Jackson’s neck for a moment before he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. Mark turned around expecting a customer to ask to be let into the fitting room, or a manager to yell at them for messing around. His eyes went wide when he saw Jinyoung with his hands in his pockets glaring at them. 

“JINYOUNGIE!” Mark beamed, quickly pulling from Jackson to rush over to the man. Jinyoung put his hand up to stop Mark before his arms crossed over his chest. Mark recognized the look of jealousy written all over Jinyoung’s face. 

“I came to steal you away for lunch but you seem busy.” Jinyoung’s voice was calm, and that sent shivers down Mark’s back.

“He was yelling at me about putting my two weeks in, he doesn’t want me to go.” Mark pouted, reaching out to rub gently at Jinyoung’s arms trying to get him to relax. 

“Your two… So you’re quitting?” Jinyoung’s whole demeanour changed, his eyes lighting up as he moved closer to Mark. Smiling so brightly at the change in stance, Mark nodded his head, leaning up on his tippy toes to gently kiss at Jinyoung’s lips. Typically Jinyoung hated that open affection but this was cause for celebration.

“I’m sad he’s leaving but he’s all yours hyung.” Jackson walked over to them, also wrapping his arms around Jinyoung. Mark couldn’t help but giggle feeling Jinyoung’s whole body tense up, the look on his face of pure confusion. Mark shoved Jackson off Jinyoung using himself as a barrier. 

“I said get your own.” Mark swatted his arm before turning back to Jinyoung. “It’s quitting time for me anyway, where are we going for lunch?” Mark leaned up to nuzzle his nose against Jinyoung’s jaw, savoring that he wasn’t pushing him away like he normally would in public. 

“I don’t know yet. Jackson would you like to join us?” Jinyoung’s offer threw Mark for a spin, raising an eyebrow, he gave Jinyoung a curious look. Jinyoung ignored it and smiled at Jackson. Mark’s own jealousy flared as he gripped his arm on Jinyoung’s bicep harder. 

“What time is it? Oh crap it is leaving time. Yes!! I would love to.” Jackson quickly rushed out of the fitting room to head for the employee back room. Mark scowled at Jinyoung which earned a laugh from the older male. 

“Behave yourself, you’re the one that got caught hanging all over him like you were ready to sink to your knees for him.” Jinyoung pushed Mark off him and fixed his suit. Mark just frowned and adjusted his own shirt, removing his name badge. 

“I fall to my knees for you, and you alone.” He grumbled to himself and started to walk away from Jinyoung, who was quick to reach out and yank him back by his arm. Mark winced at the slight sting of how hard Jinyoung was gripping him as he looked down at his feet.

“I’m sorry.” Jinyoung said gently, his grip relaxing as Mark finally looked up at him. Jinyoung moved to stand in front of Mark, fingers sliding under his chin to keep his head up. “You know how I get when it comes to you. You’re very precious to me. The thought of anyone stealing you away…” Jinyoung rubbed his thumb over Mark’s chin. Mark melted at the words, his body pushing closer to Jinyoung’s own as his hands slid out to touch his chest lightly. 

“I’m yours Master.” Mark confirmed, leaning up to kiss Jinyoung before he moved to tug Jinyoung along with him. Smirking at the affirmation that he had nothing to worry about, Jinyoung let Mark go into the back office on his own while he waited. 

“Ah Mark! Are you able to stay later today?” The manager said once Mark walked into the office, turning in his chair. Jackson grabbed his things from his locker and looked to Mark.

“I can’t no, sorry.” Mark clocked out on the computer before walking to his own locker.

“You know I can only give hours to people willing to work.” The manager shrugged, trying to guilt Mark into staying. Mark just rolled his eyes as he pulled on his jacket. 

“Then give all of my hours to someone else.” Jackson had to hide his face in the lockers so he wasn’t seen laughing, the manager giving him a look before his attention turned to Mark.

“It’s not like you to be so disrespectful.” He huffed, getting to his feet.

“You’re threatening my job because I won't stay later than my scheduled hours. Sorry to break it to you but that’s no ground for any type of disciplinary action.” Mark slid his hands into his pockets and smiled brightly at the man who looked beyond irritated with him. 

“When did you become so business savvy? Doesn’t seem smart to irritate the higher ups with an attitude if you want to make it anywhere.” Again he pushed and Mark let out a sigh.

“When I started sleeping with the CEO of a very powerful company, he taught me a lot about business. He who could buy out this company without making a dent in his pocket. Who, is flying me to the Caribbean for our anniversary in a few days. Which reminds me, I quit.” Mark smiled softly, giving the manager a gentle wave before he turned to leave the room. The man seemingly blew up from the way he was yelling as Jackson quickly followed Mark out of the office, unable to control his laughter once the door was shut behind them.

“I take it they were not happy with you?” Jinyoung smirked, moving to fix Mark’s jacket. Mark shook his head no and let out a soft giggle.

“I can’t believe you said all of that, oh you’ve grown some balls in the last year.” Jackson smirked, following the two men out of the building towards where Jinyoung’s car was waiting. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the town car, eyeing up the man that opened the door for them. He felt like such a celebrity. Mark looked used to it. 

“Master Park, Master Tuan.” The driver bowed his head, shutting the door behind all of them once they were inside. Jackson’s eyes were wide sitting on the bench across from Jinyoung and Mark. Jinyoung’s phone went off and he pulled it from his pocket, swiping to answer. 

“Yes Jaebum.” He sat back in the chair, Mark made a face at him before he moved to lay his head in Jinyoung’s lap. Without even thinking twice, Jinyoung slid his free hand up to run his fingers through Mark’s hair while he talked to his business partner, his number 2 in the company. 

“So this is just how you’ve been living the last year? Man, how did none of us know about this.” Jackson let out a small laugh, sitting back against the plush leather seat.

“He told me from the start to keep it private.” Mark shrugged, nuzzling into Jinyoung’s lap more. “I’m excited to know where we’re going for lunch, it’s always something impressive with this one.” Mark let his eyes flutter at the soothing feeling of what Jinyoung was doing for him. Jackson noted the way they both looked so content, Jinyoung on his business call but paying more attention to Mark, who looked more peaceful than he had ever seen him before. 

“I bet they will have cloth napkins, that’s how you know it’s fancy.” Jackson let out a dreamy sigh, looking up when he heard Jinyoung laugh. Even Mark looked up to see what the male was doing. 

“Sorry that… cloth napkins, really?” Jinyoung had to hold the phone down for a moment, Mark reached out to take it and put it to his ear. 

“Jaebum, are you excited for him to be out of the office for a few days?” Mark smirked, he always loved to pester Jaebum. As tough as he looked they had grown close during the affair. Jaebum would always comment on how he liked Mark better than Jinyoung’s wife. 

“It will be so relaxing without his brooding making everyone nervous.” Jaebum laughed on the other end, Mark heard papers moving around. “Youngjae is already planning to throw a party not having to answer to Jinyoung for a week. I told him to make full use of the conference room.” That made Mark laugh, he knew how overworked Jinyoung’s assistant was. Youngjae would always hang out with him if he went to the office upon Jinyoung’s request and got left alone because of meetings. 

“Well tell him we’re still on for the movies tomorrow night, Jinyoung promised me he would let him have a night off.” Mark looked up at Jinyoung who smirked, looking from Mark to Jackson. 

“Sometimes I wonder who’s the real boss of my staff.” Jinyoung teased, taking the phone back from Mark who shouted a goodbye from Jinyoung’s lap. 

“I will see you when we get back from vacation. Have a good holiday of your own.” Jinyoung hung up a few moments later, Jackson just smiled at the two of them. He could see what they weren’t saying, Mark could tell him all he wanted, that this was just a sugar daddy contract, but he’d never seen his friend like this before; in any of his past relationships.

“So what cloth napkin restaurant are we going to?” Mark smiled wide, turning to look up at Jinyoung. Biting at his lower lip, Jinyoung looked down at Mark trying his hardest to think of something that wasn’t perverted for him to say. It was difficult with Mark’s head so close to his crotch and his mouth looking as delicious as it did.

“I thought I’d take you to Jung Sik Dang today. I know you’ve talked about wanting to go before.” Jinyoung looked out of the window casually, Mark’s eyes lit up at the name before he picked his head up to better see Jinyoung.

“You remembered that? Jinyoungie.” Mark’s pleasure had Jinyoung smiling brightly. Jackson was quick to pull his phone from his pocket to look up the restaurant, having a mini heart attack at the online menu stating the starting cost was ₩40,000 a person. He shifted in his seat, happy that their job made them dress nicely or he would feel so out of place going. 

“Of course I remembered pet, I figured seeing you during the day would make up for not being able to come by tonight.” Jinyoung looked over at Mark, his smile fell a bit but Mark knew it wasn’t one of their typical nights together anyway. He gave a gentle nod before sitting up, moving to rest his hand on Jinyoung's knee.

“Mark said you two are going on vacation? That’s so cool, where are you guys going?” Jackson put his phone away, relaxing back against the seat.

“I am taking him to St. Lucia. A small island area not far from America. I think we’ll stay a week or so. Depends on how well the trip goes, now that he doesn’t have a job to return to I might be able to steal him away for longer.” Jinyoung smiled at the thought, moving to rest his hand over Mark’s, a few of their fingers lacing together in a rather intimate moment that neither of them were open to addressing, that Jackson watched happen and mentally logging away like all their other similar moments.

“Just for fun? Must be nice.” Jackson teased, nudging Mark’s foot with his own. Mark let out a soft laugh and shook his head no.

“It’s to celebrate a year since our contract started.” Mark said proudly and looked over to Jinyoung who nodded. 

“A reward for not pissing me off in the last year. He’s done good.” Jinyoung praised, Mark moved to lay his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder, always living for the times he was praised by him. 

The car pulled up before Jackson could ask another question, the three were let out by the driver who bowed to them as they walked by. To Jackson, everything going on was so surreal, he’d never lived on this side of town before. He knew that Mark deserved it though, with everything he had been through in life. Jackson wasn’t sure what Jinyoung knew of Mark’s past but he knew that if anyone deserved to be spoiled, it was him. 

Inside the restaurant the three had a gorgeous lunch that left all of them at a loss for words, the place was incredible, the food was out of this world; the staff so supportive and willing to help. Jackson watched as Jinyoung didn’t even flinch at the bill which was something he did every time he even opened his wallet. Mark didn’t seem as phased but you could tell he was still grateful. Jinyoung loved that, how even still Mark seemed so thankful to Jinyoung for spoiling him. He never expected it, but he stopped arguing and started letting Jinyoung do it. 

Once they were outside Jinyoung called for a second car, he had to get back to the office but wanted Mark to get home safe. He had to play good husband so he wouldn’t get questioned about taking such a long vacation, and despite Mark hating the fact he knew this was just how things were between them. Standing by the street, waiting for the car to arrive, Mark kept his arms wrapped around Jinyoung, chewing at his lower lip. A habit he had when he was upset about something. 

“It’s just two nights Mark. You get me for over a week.” Jinyoung moved closer, nudging Mark to get his attention. Mark looked down at his feet before he let out a sigh. 

“I know, but it's never easy knowing you’re going where you’re going. I like when you spend the night, it makes me happy. To wake up next to you, able to make you happy in ways that only I know how to do.” Mark finally looked up, his fingers reaching out to play with Jinyoung’s tie. He noted the diamond tie clip he had gotten him for christmas secured through the silk fabric and smiled, happy that Jinyoung always seemed to be wearing at least one thing Mark had bought for him and never anything his wife seemed to get him. 

“I know, but I will make it up to you on our trip. Plus we can take the jet so you can have me all alone the whole way there.” Jinyoung cupped Mark’s cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone before kissing the top of his head. The second car pulled up and Jinyoung pulled away from Mark, watching the driver get out and open the door. It was important for Jinyoung to ensure they would get him home safe. 

“Do you want me to get the rest of the boys to come over tonight?” Jackson moved closer to Mark, smiling at his friend. Mark nodded his head and shook his hair out of his eyes. 

“Yeah we can do like movies in the theater room! I’ve been craving popcorn.” Mark let out a laugh, walking with Jackson to the car, Jackson pulled Jinyoung in for a hug which had Jinyoung looking to Mark for help.

“Down, he’s mine.” Mark pulled Jackson by the ear until he let go of Jinyoung, both of them started laughing as he shoved Jackson into the car. Jackson worked on texting the others as soon as he was sat down, giving Jinyoung and Mark their privacy.

“I will be with you soon. You can manage this little time without me. Have your friends over in the meantime.” Jinyoung rubbed Mark’s shoulder before pulling him close. Mark pushed his face into Jinyoung’s neck and took in his calming scent, letting out a soft whimper before he kissed gently at the soft skin below his jaw.

“I’m going out remember! You promised to let Youngjae off early so we can go to the movies tomorrow. Don't think I forgot, and you are not invited this time after what happened last time.” Mark smirked up at Jinyoung who made a face at the thought of his assistant having private time with Mark. 

“Last time he was fine. You’re the one that took too long to suck me off.” Jinyoung bent down to kiss Mark’s lips lightly before he pulled away. “Go home. Tomorrow I will let Youngjae leave around 6. Expect him shortly after that. Then my pet we get to really play.” Jinyoung winked at him before he got in his car, Mark sighed, watching Jinyoung leave before he got in his own car. That was fine, two days. He could do this.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sir, if there is nothing left for me to do I’m going to head out and meet Mark.” Youngjae said setting a folder down on Jinyoung’s desk, watching his boss finish filling out a document before tucking it away in a file.

“You two have the movies tonight, that’s right. No you’re free to go, I promised him I wouldn’t keep you late. Take this and spoil yourselves tonight.” Jinyoung slid a little packet of money towards Youngjae before he waved him away and went back to work. 

“Thank you sir. Also I think Jinah is on her way. She just arrived back from the day spa.” Youngjae checked his messages before he left the room. Jinyoung made a face at the thought of spending his night with his wife.

Focusing on work, Jinyoung looked up only when a knock came to the door, calling for whoever it was to come in, he watched his wife walk in. She looked tanner, and he could already tell she was in a bit of a mood. Standing up from his desk, Jinyoung walked around to give her a gentle kiss hello. 

“I think we should vacation soon, together. My mother kept asking me why I’m always going on vacations alone, and it’s true. Shouldn’t you be coming with me?” She asked, pouting softly before wrapping her arms around Jinyoung’s shoulders. Jinyoung let out a soft laugh and put his hands on her hips, more to keep her distance from him.

“I’m leaving on a business trip tomorrow evening. I will be back in a week or two and then we can go if you still want to. Tell your mother that she should stop complaining when you at least have a husband that can afford to send you everywhere you seem to always want to go.” Jinyoung pulled away from her and moved to sit back down at his desk. Jinah sighed and fixed her dress before she walked over and leaned against the desk.

“Well then I want a baby. You’re never home, you’re out all the time lately, what do I have to prove that we’re in a stable and secure relationship to anyone?” Jinah crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at Jinyoung who could only laugh at the thought of having a child with her.

“Jinah we are not just having a child because I work a lot. You don’t want kids, that was one of the reasons I married you. What has gotten into you, never before have you cared about how long I’m away.” Jinyoung moved to rest his hands in his lap, looking up at his wife curiously. 

“Because I am so tired of seeing all these women getting spoiled and loved by their husbands while mine sleeps in his own bed or in another's bed, don’t… take me for a fool Jinyoung. The only reason we haven’t gotten a divorce is because our families would never allow it, you know that. But I demand a more affectionate husband if I’m going to pretend like you’re being faithful to me.” Jinah got up and moved to lift up Jinyoung’s chin with her finger, letting them get eye to eye. “Have fun on your trip, my love.” She added, leaning down to kiss Jinyoung gently before taking her leave. Jinyoung stayed silent while she was walking away, growling when the door shut behind her. 

He knew she knew, but talking about it infuriated him. There was no possible way she knew about Mark so that was safe, Mark was safe; but having her call him out and try to use his affair against him, had his blood getting hotter by the second. He rubbed at his face, pushing his fingers back through his hair before he undid his tie a little. Grabbing for his phone he quickly unlocked it and pulled up Mark’s contact, not even bothering to calm himself down as he opened their text messages 

JY: Go home straight from your movie, I’m spending the night.

Jinyoung set his phone down and started to pack up his office for the evening. When his phone went off, he finished shutting down his computer before he picked his phone up.

MT: Did something happen? I wasn’t expecting to see you until tomorrow night when we left.

JY: I don’t know why you’re questioning it, do you want me to spend the night or not? Do you have someone else spending the night you don’t want me to see?

MT: Don’t be like that, you know there is no one else for me but you Master. I just wasn’t expecting it, I’m happy! This makes me happy.

Jinyoung sighed, he shouldn’t be so harsh on Mark. He didn’t need to have Jinyoung’s aggression taken out on him because he was just reminded why he never went near his wife.

JY: Enjoy your movie but be home right after, I will be waiting for you there.

MT: I can’t wait to see you!

Jinyoung didn’t answer, he slid his phone in his pocket and left the office building. His driver took him back to his place where Jinah was waiting for him with an open arm apology for her behavior. Jinyoung told her to save the tears for someone who would believe them and went to pack his suitcase for the upcoming trip. She cried to him that it looked like he was leaving her, reminding him that his father would be furious with him if he did because of social standings, Jinyoung reminded her that his father was not long for this world and if she kept it up, the second he died so did their marriage.

That seemed to shut her up on the subject, his father’s poor health was no secret. Jinyoung was set to inherit a fortune unlike any other and she would be foolish to give up enjoying that.

“Do I at least get to know where you are going? I care not who you’re going with just… where are you going?” She put her hands on her hips, watching him zip up the bag. 

“I am leaving Korea tomorrow evening, to head across the ocean with a client for business. I will return in a week and a half, please be in some other country when I get back. Go take Jisoo and Jyung li to Italy or something. You all love Italy as much as I love you not being home; and don’t pretend like you don’t go running off with other men, you forgot to clean up the two wine glasses on the table last night.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, pushing by her to wheel his bag out of the house, ignoring her insults on the way out.

They generally never fought, they didn’t spend enough time together to do so but it was never like this. Maybe he was being more cold and distant than usual. He didn’t know why, she didn’t really do much wrong. For the most part she allowed him his space, until now, she never said a word about his affair, that she had no proof was going on. He had been away more… He tried not to think of it as he got in the car and made for Mark’s apartment. Checking his phone to see that he and Youngjae had just arrived back at the house and were cooking dinner. Jinyoung made a face at the thought of his assistant alone with Mark cooking, but he knew they were friends, he trusted Youngjae. 

Getting up was no issue, he set his suitcase in the doorway with his shoes and padded across the grand entrance over to where the kitchen was. He heard all the noise of the pans clanging against the stovetop and walked in to see a few more people than originally planned helping in the kitchen. Jinyoung glared at them before he moved towards Mark.

“Who’s this dude?” One of the boys asked and Mark looked up when he heard the question, smiling wide he moved to wrap his arms around Jinyoung, kissing at his lips gently. 

“Welcome home Master.” Mark whispered, wanting no ears but Jinyoung to hear him. 

“Are you and your friends having fun? Go put my bag in our bedroom, I left it by the door.” Jinyoung gave Mark’s ass a light smack before he nudged his body away from his own.

“Yes sir.” Mark teased, leaving the room quickly to do as he was told before Jinyoung turned and bowed his head to Jackson and their friends.

“This is the owner of all this, you know, Mark’s boyfriend.” Jackson said simply, and Jinyoung wouldn’t correct him because it was easier to explain than sugar daddy.

“Oh you’re! Oh!!!” Yugyeom turned to look at Jinyoung, bowing his head.

“Welcome home hyung, are you hungry? We’re just going to eat and then head out. We promise not to be in the way.” Yugyeom added, tossing the food around a few more times before he added several more things to the pot. 

“That is fine boys, take your time. Youngjae how was your movie?” Jinyoung removed his tie carefully, undoing the first two buttons on his shirt. Youngjae watched a bit shocked at how relaxed Jinyoung was acting around strange people, or people in general.

“Really good actually. Mark kept saying how you would like it, he wants to go see it again with you.” Youngjae smiled wide.

“Maybe I will take him when we’re back from vacation. Excuse me boys.” Jinyoung bowed his head and moved to leave the kitchen, smirking when they all let out a nervous sigh talking in the background about how intimidating that was.

Jinyoung made his way through the house up towards where the bedroom was. Mark was going through the suitcase making sure Jinyoung packed everything well, adding a few things to it. Jinyoung smiled wide, looking at Mark for a moment enjoying the way he was focused on making sure Jinyoung had everything he would need. His wife would have let him forget his things, or yelled at him to buy whatever she forgot to pack. 

Walking up behind Mark, Jinyoung put his hands on his shoulders, gently rubbing at the soft material of his shirt. Mark smirked and set the shirt down that he was folding, leaning back into Jinyoung’s touch, tilting his neck to the side signaling he wanted Jinyoung to kiss it. Jinyoung’s hands moved around to hold Mark close as he kissed along his neck several times, nose brushing against the soft skin before he leaned up to place several kisses below his ear. Mark moved his hands up to cup over Jinyoung’s own before he froze, pushing Jinyoung’s hands off his body.

“What? Are you okay?” Jinyoung took a step back, looking at Mark confused.

“You have your wedding ring on, IN OUR SAFE PLACE.” Mark whimpered, grabbing Jinyoung’s hand and lifting it for him to see. Jinyoung sighed, quickly removing it and flinging it across the room.

“She came to the office, and I had to go home to pack. I forgot to take it off I was so….” Jinyoung sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his face. “We got into quite a fight, she confronted me about having an affair and demanded I have a child with her to compensate. I told her to stop being stupid, that we were never going to do that. She said she would overlook me sleeping with other people if I started being around more so people weren’t suspicious to my lack of affection towards her.” Jinyoung sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. Mark glared at the floor before he rubbed at his eyes and moved to curl up in Jinyoung’s lap, pushing his face into his neck.

“No. You’re with her so often, what more does she want.” Mark growled, leaning up to nip at Jinyoung’s jawline, his hands wrapping around his neck to keep him close.

“I told her that I was going on a business trip, and that she should make herself gone when I get back. I warned her that I would divorce her the second my father passed away if she kept it up, and she fell silent. He is leaving everything to me, she’s no idiot. She would be spoiled for the rest of her life.” Jinyoung sighed and moved to wrap his arms around Mark’s body keeping him close.

“You should divorce her once your father passes away, then you can stay with me.” Mark said without thinking, moving to cover his mouth quickly.

“You know very well my pet that I am yours, my wife has never stopped us from being together. This contract will not end because of her, you never have to worry.” Jinyoung moved to pull Mark’s hands away from his face, leaning in to kiss his lips lightly.

“You know that’s not what… I meant Jinyoung.” Mark whispered, closing his eyes gently. Jinyoung sighed, chewing at his lower lip before he pulled back and looked at Mark.

“I know. But… fuck.” Jinyoung sighed. Mark frowned, moving to push his face closer into Jinyoung’s neck.

“Forget I said anything, I’m sorry Master. Please.” Mark moved to get out of Jinyoung’s lap, sitting on the floor between his legs.

“I lost my place for a moment, I’m sorry. I won't step out of line again.” Mark’s head was down and Jinyoung bit his lip harder, his eyes watching his movements before he stood up and cupped the back of Mark’s head.

“You should return to your friends, they are waiting for you to eat. Go.” Jinyoung rubbed the side of Mark’s head before walking away from him, taking his leave. Mark watched Jinyoung leave and hung his head, letting out a soft whimper.

“I love you, please stay…” Mark said softly, wiping at his eyes before he stood up.

“I love you too…” Jinyoung whispered, moving from the door to head to the little office he had set up for himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jinyoung hyung everyone has left, I made you tea.” Mark walked into the room, moving towards the giant modern desk setting the little tray down. He put the teacup in front of Jinyoung and moved to get on his knees by his side.

“Thank you pet.” Jinyoung said softly, moving to rub Mark’s cheek before he took a sip of his tea, Mark reached up and laced his fingers with Jinyoung’s own, rubbing his face against his palm before sliding closer to kiss at his knuckles. Jinyoung smiled down at him, taking another sip of his tea before he moved to slide out so Mark could get up and into his lap.

Mark got off the floor and stood, fixing his pants before he crawled into Jinyoung’s lap. Reaching over, he took the tea cup and carefully brought the cup to Jinyoung’s lips encouraging him to drink. Wrapping his arms around Mark’s hips to keep him close, Jinyoung happily drank from the cup.

“Are you excited to leave in the afternoon?”

“Yes, I’ve always wanted to travel to St. Lucia, I remember you telling me about it when you took me to Thailand. It sounded so beautiful, so relaxing. I knew it would be perfect for us.” Mark smirked, moving to push Jinyoung’s glasses up into his hair.

“To have my beautiful boy, in a place where he can lay out in the sun all day, swim as long as he likes, where I can share the beach with him at night. Nobody is luckier than I to spoil such a pet.” Jinyoung moved for Mark to set his cup down on the table.

“One year together, I have a present for you. Do you want it tonight or tomorrow?” Mark got off Jinyoung’s lap holding his hands out for Jinyoung to get up.

“Tomorrow is our official one year anniversary, so I feel I should wait. But since it’s you I don’t want to.” Jinyoung moved to take Mark’s hands, letting him pull him up. 

“Then come.” Mark lead Jinyoung out of the office and down towards the bedroom, He sat Jinyoung down on the edge of the bed taking the tie off his neck to wrap around his eyes like a blindfold. Jinyoung smirked, sitting with his hands folded in front of him. He could hear rustling around the room, the sound of something going on in the closet before he felt something being placed in his hands. Moving carefully to undo the blindfold, Jinyoung looked down at Mark who was naked on his knees. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow noticing the little silk choker around Mark’s neck and the remote control in his hands. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow and flicked the switch up a little and watched Mark squirm a bit.

“You…” Jinyoung groaned, having to bite at his lower lip as he moved to run his fingers along the collar wrapped around Mark’s neck.

“You’ve been begging me to get toys. I wanted to surprise you. I… have been trying a few out to see what I liked. I want you to use this on me when we go to dinner. You can torture me all night, watch me fight not to cum, I like that. It’s the public sex we can never have.” Mark looked up, groaning when Jinyoung turned the vibrations up. 

“You mean to tell me you sit here when I’m not here and play with all of these beautiful toys, and I have never received a picture?” Jinyoung got up and lowered the vibration up to the max before he moved to set the remote down on the nightstand.

“I took pictures and videos, I was going to…. Surprise you.” Mark whimpered, keeping his hands behind his back knowing if he touched himself Jinyoung would punish him.

“During our trip? “ Jinyoung asked, getting himself undressed slowly and calmly. He noticed Mark fighting to keep focused, the way his eyes kept fluttering, the way his breathing picked up. How his cock twitched between his legs as he leaked pre-cum all over himself.

“Yes. I was going to use them to tease you, have you look at all of them on your way to find me.” Mark’s voice kept breaking, his eyes unable to stay open as he hung his head, the toy inside him driving him more and more wild as the seconds ticked by. 

“This is quite the gift you have given me my pet, get on the bed for me. Let’s see how long you can last.”

Jinyoung moved to stand by the edge of the bed, watching Mark like a hawk as he got up on shaky legs. Mark had to stand for a moment with his arms out so he didn’t fall over before he made it to the bed, crawling had him whimpering, it seemed like torture with Jinyoung sitting there moving the controller up and down. Turning the toy on and off, making it pulse inside him. It was torture but he knew that Jinyoung was living for the reactions he was getting out of Mark.

Mark crawled forward and nuzzled his nose against Jinyoung’s hips, using his teeth to pull down Jinyoung’s boxers the best he could. When they finally fell down below his ass Mark felt the toy go full speed, whining out Mark took a moment to breathe before he moved his head to quickly take Jinyoung in his mouth. He knew that if he sucked him off good enough he would cave and fuck Mark senseless. 

It didn’t take long but after a year together, Mark knew exactly how to flick his tongue to make Jinyoung weak at the knees. As soon as Jinyoung’s fingers went into his hair and the toy turned off, Mark knew what was about to happen. He braced himself for Jinyoung to rip his mouth off his cock, pouting at the loss of flavor from his tongue as he was pushed onto his back. Jinyoung moved between Mark’s legs like a man on a mission and carefully put his finger through the little loop in the toy to carefully tug it out. Groaning at the sight of Mark’s entrance trying to cling onto the vibrator inside him. Jinyoung was quick to replace it with his length, though bigger than the toy, the sting would be Mark’s punishment for doing all this toy play while he wasn’t around.

To be fair, Mark figured he was in for a long night, Jinyoung had been begging him for months to use toys for him, to send him videos while he was away on business or working. He knew that the news he had been taking them would drive Jinyoung wild, leading to him getting his ass handed to him. He didn’t have any idea it would be like this, Jinyoung not letting up until Mark couldn’t even see straight. But he was thankful for his aftercare, and the fact that Jinyoung stayed the night with him. It made it easier for him to forget that he was paid to let Jinyoung do that, and his little confession earlier seemed to have been brushed under the rug by Jinyoung.

If only he knew.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Pet, put clothes on we’re going to land soon.” Jinyoung rubbed Mark’s back gently, letting his hand trace down to his sore pink ass, giving it another light slap before he was moving to pull his own shorts back on. Mark groaned and rolled over, laying spread out on the bed before he carefully got to his feet.

The jet was as you’d expect from someone with a bank account that never seemed to end. It had a sitting area, a bedroom, a full bathroom, a closet. Which Mark understood the need for since Jinyoung did so much traveling for work, this jet might as well have been considered his second home. The interior was all a gorgeous cream color with hints of gold and black running along the cabins. The bedroom had a queen bed that currently was in shambles from Jinyoung’s lack of self control.

Mark would blame Jinyoung’s inability to keep his hands to himself, not the fact that he got naked and showed off a plug he was wearing the second the seatbelt sign turned off. 

Once the pair were dressed, they left the bedroom to go sit in the main area, Mark grabbed a few grapes from the tray and curled up in a recliner, Jinyoung not far from him, as the jet started to descend towards the island. Jinyoung watched Mark with a fond smile as he tossed grapes up into the air and caught them in his mouth. Jinyoung made smart comments about how he was skilled with his mouth, Mark couldn’t argue. He was right.

“Where are we staying? I hope it’s not one of those busy resorts.” Mark made a face, not normally one to request lavish accommodations, but this was the first real vacation he would be on where Jinyoung wasn’t going to be working the whole time. 

“Oh I just got us a twin room at the local sandles.” Jinyoung smirked, sitting back in the seat.

“Yeah right Mr. I have a watch for every suit and I never wear the same watch twice in one week.” Mark teased, finishing the last of his grapes before he stretched out to put his feet on Jinyoung’s seat.

“Says the boy who’s bought me 7 of the 22 watches I own.” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow and Mark just shrugged innocently. 

“I like to spoil you.”

“I can see that, isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?”

“You spoil me every minute of every day, buying a watch will never compare to everything you do for me.” Mark made clear, getting up once they landed to sit in Jinyoung’s lap. He didn’t like being away from him, sitting that far away without being able to touch him got under his skin.

“You let me have my way with you, I think that’s payment enough. You could be with any man alive and you pick to spend your time with me. Provided there is a contract but still.” Jinyoung leaned up to kiss Mark’s neck gently, smiling at the amount of marks littering his skin from just the flight over. 

As soon as the jet was situated, Jinyoung got up, moving around with Mark to gather their things before they got off and into the car waiting for them. Jinyoung pulled out his phone to answer several work emails, Mark let him be because he kept his promise and didn’t work while they were on the flight over.

The car weaved through the island, the warm air blowing against them from the open windows as Mark took in all the sights around him. His eyes lingering on the cool looking oceans and white beaches. The ride was an hour long, the car soon pulled into a little driveway that lead them down to a house that was tucked away in the trees. A gorgeous beach side manner fit for 20 people. Of course Jinyoung would go all out for something like this. 

Getting out of the car, Mark paid no mind to the men unloading their bags as he followed Jinyoung in, inspecting the house. There was a chef in the kitchen preparing lunch for them, the house smelled like fresh ocean and clean air. Walking through the living room to the giant open doors, he noticed the infinity pool that lead right out to their own private beach. No neighbor in sight that could get mad at Mark walking around naked. He never wanted to leave, jumping for joy, Mark ran over to Jinyoung throwing his arms around his body to kiss him countless times. Jinyoung could only giggle and push closer to Mark, loving how excited he was. 

“I have one thing extra for you, do you want it now or at dinner tonight?” Jinyoung’s hands slid from Mark’s back to his hips, drawing them closer to his own. Mark smiled wide and pretended to think before he leaned up to steal a kiss.

“Now please.” Mark said, letting Jinyoung take his hand and lead him up through the house to the bedroom. Their things had been put away safely, his work bag sitting by the bed like he instructed them to do. Digging around the bag quickly he pulled out a folder handing it over to Mark.

Curiously Mark took the official looking document and sat on the little lounge in the corner of the room, flipping it open he started to read over everything. Eyes scanning every little detail before he sat upright and looked at Jinyoung with wide eyes.

“Our old one expired today.” Jinyoung said softly, sitting on the chair next to Mark.

“This contract… is valid indefinitely. You’re… Jinyoung.” Mark whimpered, reading over more of it before he looked to Jinyoung. “You really want me around for that long? You’re not going to get tired of me?” Mark’s lower lip quivered. 

“No. If this year has proven anything to me it’s that I have only grown more fond of you as time passes. Look at the last section, please read that carefully.” Jinyoung pulled a pen from the inside of his jacket, twisting the bottom to open it up.

“Upon the end of this contract both parties will resign the sugar daddy, sugar baby lifestyle. Be they part separate ways or not, the terms and agreements outlined above will no longer be valid, and neither will pursue another partner.” Mark moved to wipe at his eyes, folding the pages back to look at the signing area.

“I would never want another sugar daddy after you, nobody will ever compare to you.” Mark looked up, his fingers trembling as he tried to hold the papers steady.

“I don’t want another after you either. If we ever choose to end what is between us, we agree that it’s the end. I will support you for however long you wish to stay by my side and will provide a comfortable living for you if we ever part ways. I would never just toss you out on the streets, I care about you too much. So this is an open ended thing for us, when we’re finished we can sign an official one stating the contract has been fulfilled and do whatever we want from there,” Jinyoung handed the pen over to Mark, his signature already on the paper signed and dated while Mark had been sleeping.

“I don’t want to ever end things with you, what if I want to remain yours forever?” Mark took the pen, looking up at Jinyoung. His breath held as he watched the man’s face.

“Then you will be mine forever.” Jinyoung said without a second thought, and it was all Mark needed to sign the paper. He finished writing the date and put everything back together before handing it over to Jinyoung.

“Yours forever, I like that.” Mark set the contract and pen down on the little table before he moved to push Jinyoung back, smothering his face with kisses. Jinyoung just laughed, laying there letting Mark do with him as he pleased before he wrapped Mark up in his arms and scooped him off his seat.

Holding on tight, Mark let out a yelp as he was lifted up, huffing at Jinyoung’s display of dominance as he was carried back out of the bedroom and down to where the giant meal was laid out for them. After the super long flight Mark was ready to eat and sleep. Sliding his sunglasses back on his nose, Mark relaxed in the plush chair as the food was plated for him and Jinyoung. As promised Jinyoung handed over his phone so Mark could prevent him from doing business, feeling proud he kept his word, Mark ate happily, watching the waves lap against the beach while doing so. 

“I think it’s best we take a nap once we’re done. We can go down there in the shaded bug tent and rest.” Jinyoung ate happily, letting his feet tangle with Mark’s under the table. 

“You know us, we’re going to really fall asleep. We should go back up to the bedroom so we don’t hurt our backs. Who knows how long we will be out for.” Mark wagged his fork, Jinyoung sighed but nodded.

“You’re probably right. That time we went to Thailand, we slept the whole first day there. This time change is drastic for us, it’s not bad to sleep and get it over with. It’s already past midnight back home.” Jinyoung stretched his body out, letting his bones crack before he moved to finish eating the delicious food. The clanking in the kitchen signaled that the chef had finished up and took his leave, meaning they were officially alone at last. 

“You have that glint in your eye Master.” Mark smirked, chewing at his lip as he finished his food. Setting the silverware against his dish, Mark moved from his seat to hold his hands out for Jinyoung. Jinyoung smirked and let Mark pull him up. 

“We’re alone, and you still have clothes on. I’m not sure why.” Jinyoung shrugged, leaning in to kiss Mark’s lips lightly before he reached to grab his drink, finishing the rest of it before setting his glass down on the table. 

Mark could only smirk, taking off the tank top and shorts he had on, folding them nicely before handing them over to Jinyoung who happily took them, looking Mark over, he winked before heading inside the room. Mark followed closely behind, not shy about being naked but he didn’t know if there was a stray maid lingering around. It didn’t seem that way, the only presence around them was the warm breeze blowing the large white curtains in and out of the room.

Jinyoung moved up into the bedroom, setting Mark’s clothes on a chair before he got himself naked and moved to lay on the bed, face down enjoying the softness of the bedding under him. He felt Mark come up behind him, kissing his way from his tailbone all the way up his spine to the nape of his neck. Fingers delicately gliding along his skin, sending chills down his spine as Mark pushed his body close to Jinyoung’s own.

“My Master.” Mark purred, eliciting a smile from Jinyoung that was half hidden in the bedding.

“Yes my pet?” Jinyoung looked to his side, smiling wider at the sight of Mark’s not so innocent eyes watching him.

“It’s been a while. Let me make you feel good.” Mark whispered, running his hands down Jinyoung's back and down towards his ass. Gripping at the firm skin Mark moved his body to roll his hips against Jinyoung’s ass gently. Jinyoung chewed at his lower lip, heartbeat picking up before he nodded to tell Mark it was okay.

There were only 2 small hesitations surrounding Jinyoung bottoming with Mark, not that he wasn’t a good top, because he was; but it was Mark being the sugar baby and that he shouldn’t take on a dominating role in bed, because then their places got a bit crossed. That, and the fact that Mark never had sex with him, it always felt like he was making love to him. He was sweet, gentle, took his time to really work the orgasm out of Jinyoung. Jinyoung always came first, Mark always cleaned him up in the same gentle way Jinyoung cleaned him up, but it always ended with Jinyoung being the bigger spoon to put Mark back in his place, which he never seemed to mind. 

It seemed Mark came prepared, slicked up fingers soon found Jinyoung’s entrance, Mark rolling him over onto his stomach knowing that Jinyoung didn’t like them to be very intimate when they were switching like this. Jinyoung always said that any type of missionary position was off the table because of the intimate eye contact. Not that Jinyoung held those same rules for Mark being on bottom, which probably got them into this mess in the first place, but regardless he stuck by it with himself. 

Once Jinyoung was ready, Mark helped guide his hips up and moved to push inside him carefully. Jinyoung moaned out, cock twitching between his legs as his face pushed down into the blankets. Mark soothed his hands down his back, gripping at his hips carefully before he started to slowly move. Jinyoung knew asking for it hard was pointless with how intimate Mark liked to be despite Jinyoung telling him he never wanted it that way. He didn’t mind it so much, not like he used to. 

Sex with Mark on top the first few times put him in a weird place after, but he did his best to adjust to how he did things. The calculated motions of his hips, the way his hands loved to feel along Jinyoung’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart so he could get deeper inside him. Mark’s moaning above was gorgeous, music to his ears. Jinyoung loved that more than anything, knowing that Mark was truly enjoying himself when they had sex.

That was probably why he felt comfortable offering him an open ended contract, one that they could decide with no set date when it would end between them, if it were to ever end between them. Moments like this, where Mark’s hips were thrusting just hard enough to satisfy Jinyoung’s hunger, not hard enough to make the headboard smack into the wall, but enough to make Jinyoung need to hold onto the blankets so his entire body didn’t jump forward. These were moments that had Jinyoung swearing he was in danger. Not because of opening up and allowing himself to bottom, which he didn’t like to do often, but because of how much care Mark took in making sure Jinyoung felt amazing the entire time.

Jinyoung remembered the day he fell in love with Mark. The 4th time he bottomed for him, when after Mark became clingy and requested Jinyoung spend the night. It was their first night together, the first time he woke up with Mark in his arms. That sleepy voice, that messy hair, and the bright eyes so full of joy that Jinyoung was there. He knew he was screwed, that Mark had gotten under his skin and there was no way of recovering.

“Jinyoungie, Master you feel so good. Wanna cum for you. Please.” Mark purred, moving to push Jinyoung down on the bed so he could straddle his hips.

Jinyoung groaned out, his moaning getting louder as Mark picked up an unusually fast pace. The tip of his cock nailing Jinyoung’s spot dead on, making him swear out as he grabbed the blankets. With them pushed so hard against the bed, Jinyoung couldn’t get to his cock to pump it in time with Mark’s thrusts, but he suspected he wouldn’t need it. The towel Mark had thrown under Jinyoung when he moved his hips would serve to catch the mess he made as he let his body just cave to the feeling of Mark fucking him.

It took minutes for Jinyoung to lose control, his body shaking as he came between him and the towel. His tight heat clamping down around Mark’s cock, making him see stars as it helped coax him through his own orgasm. When Mark finally calmed down, he carefully slid out. Jinyoung rolled over onto his back, letting Mark clean both of them up. Jinyoung looked outside to see the sky turning from it’s gorgeous pale blue to a subtle pink and violet as the sun began to set over the water. The trees swaying outside, blowing the white curtains into the room through the open door, cooling down their heated bodies. 

When Jinyoung was taken care of, Mark got back up on the bed and kissed his lips lightly, Jinyoung happy to return it before he slid carefully and got under the covers. 

“Why is your ass so nice.” Mark giggled, pushing his face into Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung could only snort in reply, wrapping his arms around Mark, pulling his body close.

“You ask me that every time, and I tell you it’s from the workout you give me.” Jinyoung kissed Mark’s forehead several times before he let his body relax against the plush mattress.

“My butt doesn’t look as nice as yours.” Mark frowned, moving so that their legs could tangle together.

“Your ass is perfect. You’re perfect.” Jinyoung mumbled, eyes falling shut as his body started to drift off to sleep. Not yet there, but close to it.

“Perfect..” Mark said softly, looking to Jinyoung for a moment, watching his features soften as he started to fall asleep.

“I wish I was perfect enough for you to leave your wife. I wish you were mine.” Mark whispered, and Jinyoung had to pretend he didn’t hear him. 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm currently accepting prompts on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) or on [tumblr](http://imjinyoungthankyou.tumblr.com/). the main place to reach me would always be twitter but feel free to leave them here in the comments below as well! thank you for reading if you liked it let me know.


	3. Challenge Accepted

There had never been a time in Jinyoung’s life where he truly felt at peace. There was always a restless sense to him that had the CEO on constant edge. Maybe it was the endless demands, or the expectations to always be better than everyone below you instilled in him by his father. Maybe it was his own personal internal demons telling him that his best was never good enough and to work harder. Regardless of what it was, he always pushed himself to do more, which lead to more sleepless nights, and restless mornings than he would have liked.

Until now.  

Mark had this way of getting Jinyoung to drop his guard without even trying, a way to still his body and mind from the constant rush. It could be from something as simple as not letting him leave bed in the morning until he’s kissed him enough, or not being scared to be affectionate with him in public. It wasn’t being needy, Jinyoung could tell when someone was getting clingy to a problematic level with him. 

No, Mark was different.

They needed each other, which changed the game entirely. Jinyoung was still the elder, and still the one writing the checks at the end of the month to keep Mark in his place, but it was so much more than that now.

This wasn’t the first vacation they had taken together, but it was different from all the others. Jinyoung allowed himself to play the role of boyfriend rather than Sugar Daddy for most of their stay. Getting involved in long walks on the beach every morning, games of badminton during the early afternoon before lunch, and swimming during the hotter portion until the sun started to go down which transitioned into dinner under the stars. 

Every surface in the luxury villa Jinyoung was renting got used for Jinyoung’s pleasure as Mark allowed his body to be used as often as Jinyoung desired. Which was more often than normal with how Mark decided to walk around naked for 70% of the trip. Jinyoung was only human, he could only hold back so much before he was bending Mark over the nearest surface and making sure he remembered who he belonged to. 

The thing that really stood out to Jinyoung that defined this vacation as different from the others was how happy he felt falling asleep next to Mark every night. Yes. They spent nights together back home but Jinyoung always went home to his wife the next day. This was consistent. He became familiar with the weight of Mark’s body in the bed next to him, would notice in the middle of the night if Mark rolled away from him and draw him back to his chest.  
Jinyoung found it hard to stay asleep in a lighter bed, knowing that Mark was probably trying to surprise him with breakfast. Which was endearing, but he started to get moody if Mark wasn’t the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes.

This was domestic, more domestic than they needed to be but the reality that would hit once they were back made this necessary. Jinyoung’s father’s health was getting worse by the week, he would have some major changes in his life soon that would lead to less time with Mark outside of their agreed upon meetings.

The comment Mark said their first night there stuck with him though, knowing that even if they never spoke about it, there were feelings bubbling up. Every time Mark smiled at him it felt different, it felt… genuine.

Not a smile he was paying for but a smile he’d somehow earned.

“Master come. You keep staring off into space.” Mark moved over to Jinyoung, pulling him to his feet.

“The view from here is beautiful. You’ve seemed to have lost your pants again.” Jinyoung teased, getting up and letting Mark lead him into the cool endless ocean. Smirking at the subtle waves lapping at his shins, Jinyoung watched in awe as Mark wade deeper into the crystal clear water.

“My pet, be careful, I don’t want anything to happen to that beautiful body of yours.” Jinyoung worried, moving deeper into the water himself, feeling the bottom of his swim trunks start to dip into the ocean. 

“How can anything bad happen to me with you watching over, you’d never let me get hurt, would you?” Mark turned to face Jinyoung, his smile so beautiful Jinyoung had to take a step back to brace himself. 

“I would never forgive myself if I did. If you’re smile always stays like this, I’m doing my job correctly.” Jinyoung moved quickly to scoop Mark up in his arms. The younger let out a giggle as he wrapped his legs around Jinyoung’s hips, his arms around his neck.

“I don’t want to leave this island ever, promise me we can come back soon.” Mark bent down to kiss the tip of Jinyoung’s nose before he looked out at the water. 

“I don’t know when, but we will come back eventually. It’s our last night here, what do you want to do?” Jinyoung asked, moving more into the water letting Mark go once they were deeper.

“I want to order food, have it brought here, eat it with you in that little tent up on the grass… then I want to go to the pool and lay out under the stars.” Mark chewed at his lip lightly, “Then I want to go upstairs and take a shower, I want to suck you off during the shower, then I want you to fuck me all over that bedroom until I’m so weak you have to carry me to bed.” Mark finished, giving Jinyoung a playful wink before he started to swim back to the shore.

Groaning out at all of the provided mental images, Jinyoung quickly swam after Mark. His mind racing as he caught up to the blond who had just reached the beach, arms wrapping around him from behind as he moved to quickly get Mark down on the wet sand. 

“Jinyoungie, I said after dinner.” Mark groaned, knowing exactly where this was going. He fixed his legs so he was half in the doggy position already, body rocking back against Jinyoung’s.

“I don’t care what you said, you’re not the boss.” Jinyoung made clear, smirking when Mark let out a loud cry. He was so weak to Jinyoung when he got forceful like that, Mark displayed the ultimate trust by giving his body so willingly even when Jinyoung didn’t ask nicely. He knew no matter what, Jinyoung would take care of him despite how he sounded sometimes. Even if Mark said no at first, he never honestly meant it. Who could seriously say no to someone as skilled as Jinyoung, someone who put love into every single sexual encounter even if they never talked about it after.

“Master, you spoil me.” Mark whimpered, groaning as the warm water lapped at their legs.

“You’re so beautiful. I can’t help myself.” Jinyoung carefully pushed his shorts down letting them fall to the sand, gasping as Mark’s hips quickly rocked back against him.

The praises always worked, Mark was a mess before Jinyoung even did anything to him. Sliding a hand down Mark’s crack, Jinyoung rubbed his fingers against Mark’s entrance. Carefully pushing a finger inside to feel the leftovers of lube and cum from the last time they had sex. Groaning, Jinyoung carefully pulled his finger out and spit onto his hand, using it to cover himself in some sort of lube before he steadied Mark’s hips and carefully slid inside. Mark let out a yelp, not that he needed much of a stretch with how frequently they had been having sex but the slight sting was still there. 

“This was on your bucket list wasn’t it?” Jinyoung asked, rubbing Mark’s hips gently as he started to rock his own into Mark.

“Ye...yes Master. I always wanted to have sex on a beach.” Mark admitted, weak arms trying to hold him up as he became needy for more. Pain soon fading into pleasure as he welcomed every rock of Jinyoung’s hips.

“We should make an official list, all the places you want to be made love to.” Jinyoung didn’t realize what he said, or why Mark let out the cry that he did. Mark’s heart raced for all the wrong reasons as Jinyoung’s words resonated with him.

Made love to.

Any time Mark thought he would be able to detach a little emotionally from Jinyoung he was pulled right back in. He knew sooner or later he was going to have his heart broken but for now he could pretend Jinyoung was as in love with him, as he was with Jinyoung. That secretly they both knew this stopped being about the money months ago, and was now more an insatiable need to be together.

“Fuck pet it’s still so wet in here. I think you’re enjoying being my little cum slut this week.” Jinyoung started to rock his hips harder, the sound of the waves crashing behind them cancelled out the sound of Jinyoung’s hips snapping against Mark’s ass but he could feel the force of it.

“I do Master. I have you with me every step I take. How could I not love that.” Mark groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he used the sand to help him push back harder, meeting Jinyoung’s powerful hips with greater force. 

Jinyoung loved how balanced this was, how dirty and raw Mark got for him regardless of how many times they’d already gone at it. He always had that same blissed out look in his eyes, the same passion each time. Jinyoung fell in love with each moan, each lingering glance, each time it was obvious that Mark was trying to keep Jinyoung by his side through sex. 

No sugar baby before him had ever put out as often as Mark did. Half the time they had sex it was Mark coming to him for it which almost never happened in their world. The sugar daddies would pay to do as they pleased, while the sugar babies dealt with it because the pay was outstanding. Jinyoung was lucky, he was handsome, young, and his wealth was seemingly never ending. He could pay for Mark to be his until the day he died and it wouldn’t make a dent in his pocket, but he knew Mark wasn’t really here for the money. Not anymore.

“Master, need more. Please.” Mark begged, the waves coming up higher against their thighs as Jinyoung picked up the pace, the sound of his hips slapping against Mark’s already abused ass now louder than the waves behind them.

“You’re so good, look at you. How well you take it.” Jinyoung praised, moving to rub a hand up Mark’s back towards his hair, grabbing a fist full of the long blond strands.

Mark let out a loud cry, his back arching as his head was forced up out of the sand, arms weak from fighting to hold themselves up. Jinyoung could tell that Mark was starting to get tired, carefully pulling out, Jinyoung dropped the grip on his hair to roll Mark over. He made sure to get a good grip on his legs so his ass didn’t hit the sand, sure neither of them wanted to deal with sand in places it didn’t belong. 

Bending his body nearly in half, Jinyoung carefully slid back inside and started back up, Mark cried out in pleasure as his body rested against the soft sand, the waves now lapping at his body helping to keep him cool. Jinyoung was equally thankful for the refreshing feeling of the ocean washing away the sweat and heat of sex.

“Wanna feel you cum Master, please. Jinyoungie please. I’ve been so good.” Mark whimpered, pulling Jinyoung down for a sloppy kiss, tongues meshing together, causing Jinyoung’s hip motions to fall out of their steady rhythm. 

Jinyoung was wrecked. The taste of Mark’s tongue melding together against his was more addicting than he was willing to admit. It was the quickest way to get him to cum, and Mark knew that. Jinyoung’s weakness had always been a good kisser, he often teased when he was younger that he would marry someone that could make him cum from a single kiss. 

Dangerous waters weren’t behind them, they were currently treading through them emotionally, and had been in, since landing on the island.

Body reacting to the overstimulation, Jinyoung had no control over his lower half as he came hard inside of Mark. A few erratic hip motions had him pulling from the kiss, lungs desperate for air. Looking down between their bodies as his hips stilled, he noticed the pool of cum on Mark’s stomach and raised an eyebrow.

“When did you..” He couldn’t help but smile, sitting up carefully.

“Like 5 minutes ago, during the kiss. Fuck that’s been torture.” Mark leaned up to nose against Jinyoung’s jaw, keeping close to him before he felt Jinyoung pull out. 

“I’m sorry, you should have warned me. I was so lost in your lips I didn’t realize what was going on.” Jinyoung laughed, reaching down to pull his swim trunks up, groaning at the amount of sand he felt sloshing around inside the saturated fabric.

“Just so you know, you better be prepared to eat sand out of my ass for the next couple of weeks.” Mark sat up some, smiling innocently at Jinyoung who looked beyond horrified at the thought.

“I’m taking you to have your ass cleaned once we get home.” Jinyoung said with a nod, getting up carefully before reaching down to let Mark grab onto his hands. Carefully, Jinyoung pulled Mark up to his feet, making sure he was okay before walking him back up to the house.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Landing back home wasn’t fun for either of them. The weather was rainy, cold, and grey. A stark difference from their bright island paradise. The car ride home was spent with Jinyoung getting right back to work while Mark slept curled up with his head in Jinyoung’s lap. When they pulled up outside of Mark’s building, Jinyoung carefully woke him up by running his fingers through Mark’s hair.

“You’re home pet, go unpack our things. I will see you Friday night like promised.” Jinyoung completed the money transfer on his phone before sliding it into the breast pocket of his suit jacket. 

“Friday… that’s 5 days from now. Jinyoung…” Mark sat up quickly, his face dropping at the thought of Jinyoung being away from him for so many days.

“I have a lot of work to catch up on after our vacation pet, plus my wife thinks she’s being smart by inviting my parents to our place for a few days to spend time with my father.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, knowing what she was doing. He would have to not only stay home, but sleep in the same bed as her to not raise any suspicion. 

“Whatever.” Mark got out of the car quickly and grabbed both of their bags from the car. Jinyoung floored by his reaction, got out and slammed the trunk once the bags were out.

“Excuse me, is that how you leave?” Jinyoung crossed his arms over his chest, giving Mark a look he’d not seen in many months.

“No. Fuck… no. I hate her Jinyoung, she always does this shit to you. Knowing you’re going to be miserable the next few nights because of her is upsetting to me. I wish she would just go away.” Mark looked down at his feet, kicking a rock that didn’t exist. Jinyoung’s features softened slightly, but the annoyance was still there.

“Don’t worry. You’re still free to come to the office and see me. My father is not well enough for office visits. Who knows, this could backfire for her and he may die before he makes it here.” Jinyoung sighed, closing the gap between Mark and himself. His hand lifted Mark’s chin to make him look up. 

“I’ll come for lunch Tuesday.” Mark said with a nod, getting up on his tippy toes to kiss Jinyoung before he pulled away, heading back to the suitcases before he wheeled the two giant bags inside the building. Once Jinyoung knew he was safe he got back into the car, pulling out his phone to see a missed call from Youngjae. Swiping to call him back, Jinyoung looked around the empty space, already feeling a pain in his heart from Mark’s absence. 

“Sir, Jaebum said the meeting has been moved from 3:30 to 4:00, the shareholder papers from your father have arrived for you to sign. Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Youngjae worried, Jinyoung could only smile.

“He knows he’s dying, it has to be done before his condition gets worse. Have you also started the other thing I asked you to do?”

“Yes sir, you will remain in control of 70% of the company, we will offer Jaebum 20% of the shares. I spoke with the divorce lawyer, he said it’s a smart move to wait until your father passes to hit your wife with the papers; this way she has no one backing her up. With the company handed to you, he can’t use it as leverage. Though you know she will fight you tooth and nail about this. How do you think Mark is going to react?” Youngjae’s voice was filled with a genuine worry, and Jinyoung appreciated that he cared about Mark.

“I don’t know. I can’t tell him yet even if I want to... He has brought up me leaving her several times over the last few weeks but there are still so many things I need to be sure of. I just need to hope that he keeps by my side until I can figure everything out.” Jinyoung sighed, with Mark’s more erratic jealousy, he didn’t know if he could keep hiding this from him.

“Do you know how in love with you he is?” Youngjae sighed.

“I do, that’s why this is hard.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fuck… Swallow it all.” Jinyoung smirked, looking under his desk at Mark, bruised lips wrapped tight around his cock. The best view anyone could ask for during their lunch break.

Jinyoung slid a hand down to wipe the tears away from Mark’s cheek, letting out another low groan when he pulled off and opened wide, showing Jinyoung his bitter sweet mess pooling around his tongue.

“Don’t play with your food.” Jinyoung reminded, moving to grab a tissue from his desk drawer and clean himself up. Mark swallowed and waited for Jinyoung to slide back so he could crawl out from under the desk, wiping at the corners of his lips. 

“I wish one of these days you’d fuck me on this desk.” Mark bent down, stealing several kisses from Jinyoung before he walked around the desk and slumped down in the chair across from him. Reaching into his pocket, Mark pulled out a small stick of gum and popped it into his mouth, giving Jinyoung a wink as he zipped up his pants. He was just about to walk closer to Mark when Youngjae called him on the speakerphone. 

“Sir, Jinah just got on the elevator, she’s on her way up. She blew right through security, she looks angry. I’ll try to hold her off.” Youngjae fussed, and Jinyoung groaned. 

“Jinah.. Who’s ... “ Mark sat upright, looking around nervously.

“My wife. Please, get back under the table. Now.” Jinyoung gestured to where Mark had been hiding before moving to fix his tie. Mark let out a cry before he moved quickly to get under the desk, the thought of being in the same room as Jinyoung’s wife made his blood start to boil.

“I TOLD YOU HE’S BUSY, YOU CAN’T GO IN THERE.” Youngjae ran after Jinah who stormed into the room. Looking around quickly for Mark, he let out a relieved sigh that he was able to hide in time.

“You’re sending me to America?” She screamed, dropping her purse in the chair next to where Mark had been sitting. He’d never seen Jinyoung’s wife before, he kept her as hidden as he kept Mark. He didn’t want to. He knew she would be beautiful, slim, perfect skin. The trophy wife, someone of Jinyoung’s stature would be with.

“You’ve wanted to go back to Chicago for months. I’ve made it possible that you can be there for an extended period of time to open a Chicago chain for your company. You should be thankful.” Jinyoung’s voice was so calm it sent chills down Mark’s back.

“I know what you’re doing Jinyoung. You’re getting back at me for having your parents over this week. Is playing the role of a loving husband that hard for you that you’d go to this extent?” She growled, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“In order to be a loving husband one has to be in love. I told you from the day of our wedding I’ll be kind to you, I’ll take care of you, I may even grow fond of you but I’ll never be in love with you. You’re in this for the money, don’t try to fool me with this fake forever love bullshit Jinah.” Jinyoung let out a laugh, moving so he was behind his desk, blocking Mark with his legs.

“When my father learns that you are sending me to Ame-”

“America to expand a business that he and I have personally invested millions in? He will love me more than he already does. Go sell your designer bags and shoes in America, make a name for yourself.” Jinyoung waved her off, closing some of the files on his desk.

“You have an office in Chicago, so that means you’re coming with me right, to work by my side and support me as I expand to America right?” Jinah said in a tone that had Mark wanting to crawl out from under the table and trip her.

“No because my elderly father is not long for this world and at this current time I, as a good only son and heir, must be by his side to ensure his final days are peaceful. Now, you’ve had me for the last 5 days playing the role of doting husband, my parents are now safely home in Pusan, I suggest you go pack, your flight leaves in a few hours.” Jinyoung sank down in the chair, crossing his legs, looking up at her.

“Don’t think you’ve won Jinyoung. My father still owns 20% of this company.” She warned.

Rolling his eyes, Jinyoung reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out two official documents, setting them down on the desk before folding his hands in his lap.

“He owned 20% of this company, and my father owned 60% of this company. But they came together and agreed it was best that their shares be handed over. My father and yours have retired from their positions and handed 100% of the company over to me. I will be sharing 20% with Jaebum, I will make him the new CEO, and the day my father dies, you will do wise to watch your tongue because your leverage over me has officially been signed away.” Jinyoung got up, moving his chair to walk across the table, picking up Jinah’s handbag handing it over to her.

“Have a safe flight my wife, enjoy Chicago.” Jinyoung added, gesturing to the door. Jinah let out a loud scream before she stormed out of the room, causing an even bigger scene outside of the office as Jinyoung rolled his eyes and watched the door slam shut.

“Jinyoung…” Mark said, carefully getting to his feet. 

“Yes pet?” Jinyoung didn’t turn to look at him, just kept his eyes trained on the door.

“I want you to divorce her.” Mark’s voice wavered, his whole body shaking as he spoke but he got the words out. Turning carefully, Jinyoung studied Mark’s face for a moment before he slid his hands into his pockets.

“Why?” Jinyoung asked, voice calm though he could tell that Mark was scared. His entire demeanour had changed.

“Because I do... “ Mark whispered looking down at the floor, suddenly feeling nervous and sick to his stomach.

“I didn’t hear you.” Jinyoung took a few steps closer, eyes never leaving Mark’s face.

“Because I do! You said as my sugar daddy I get whatever I want. The contract we signed said that I get whatever I want, within reason, when asked.” Mark looked up, voice still shaking but he was trying to keep himself together.

“Is a divorce within reason?”

“Yes.” 

“What is the valid reason?”

“I love you.”

Jinyoung watched Mark’s face, watched as he looked more vulnerable and exposed than he ever had before. Chewing at his lip gently, Jinyoung leaned against the side of his desk, his hands now slid into the pockets of his deep navy pants.

“I know you do, I wasn’t asleep every time you told me during our trip. Or any time before that in the last few months” Jinyoung confessed, looking down at the floor before he finally looked up at Mark. The shocked look on his face came as no surprise to Jinyoung who pushed himself off the desk and closed the gap between them.

“You knew and you never said anything?? I mean I’m not surprised you don’t feel the same way… I know that this is just sex and a contract to you but-” 

“Is that what you really believe?” Jinyoung crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Mark, who suddenly felt 2 inches tall standing near Jinyoung.

“What am I supposed to believe? How many times have you heard me say it, how long have you known?” Mark looked up to Jinyoung with sad eyes, trying to hold firm in what he was saying.

“You come into my office and hear what you just heard and think that’s not my way of showing you I love you back? I’m sending my wife to America to work on opening a series of stores for her clothing line. Do you have any idea how long she will be gone for?” Jinyoung questioned, moving closer to Mark who put his hands up.

“But you’re still married to her! This is still cheating.” Mark paused, looking away for a second before he quickly turned to look at Jinyoung. “Wait… did you.. Just say you love me.” Mark whimpered, fighting so hard to stay in place and not lunge out at Jinyoung.

“I, said what I said. Crap. We’re in so much trouble. This was never supposed to happen Mark. We weren’t supposed to start loving each other. It’s just sex, sex for money and a more lavish lifestyle. I pay for whatever you need, you get on your knees for me. But I can’t fucking sleep without you in bed next to me and my skin starts to crawl the second my wife is around. I am risking everything sending her to America so that I can be with you full time.” Jinyoung confessed, pushing his hair from his face.

“When were you planning on telling me all of this? You’ve been keeping me in the dark to suffer thinking that I was in love with someone that didn’t love me back!” Mark groaned, moving quickly to wrap his arms around Jinyoung’s neck.

“When the divorce was handed to her I was going to put everything together and show it to you. I didn’t want to feed you all of this bullshit about, oh I’ll divorce her, it’s going to happen, I wanted to wait until it happened and then have a conversation with you.” Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark’s body, keeping him close. Mark whimpered into his neck, pushing his face further into the crook.

“I don’t care if it’s false hope, I can sleep easier knowing you’re at least thinking of doing it and that I’m not so one sided in my love. I’ve been in love with you for so long. Master I’m sorry I never meant to fall in love with you, but you love me back, that’s all that matters.” Mark let out another whimper, clinging to Jinyoung tighter.

“Please calm down pet, I can’t have you being this loud in my office.” Jinyoung rubbed Mark’s back, letting the younger have his time to calm down.

“Say it. I refuse to calm down until you say it.” Mark pulled his head back, looking Jinyoung directly in the eyes.

“I love you.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where are we going anyway?” Jackson sat back, looking around the car nervously.

“Jinyoung said we needed to meet him somewhere, well that I needed to meet him somewhere. I told him you were coming with me.” Mark said with a shrug, his eyes scanning around the luxury car that had come to pick them up.

“You two seem happier these days, he moved in didn’t he?” Jackson smirked, nudging Mark’s foot with his own.

“Not… officially. He stays with me more but some nights he goes home. If he is working late he will stay with Jaebum also.” Mark shrugged, trying not to think that much on it. He had stressed to Jinyoung that with his wife now in America he should be coming home every night, but he understood that work was important to him.

“Sir we’re here.” The driver said, pulling up in front of a tall building. Mark looked up when he got out of the car, sliding his sunglasses up into his hair before he quickly made his way inside. The woman at the front desk bowed her head at the two gentlemen. 

“Hello, The Chairman is waiting for you on the top floor.” She gestured towards the elevator, keeping her head down as Mark walked over and got in the elevator. Jackson looked confused about everything as he kept close to Mark, waiting for the elevator to take them all the way up, before the doors opened. Jinyoung was standing there with a sharply dressed woman and Jaebum.

“You’re finally here.” Jaebum said, looking towards Mark before his eyes fell on Jackson, raising an eyebrow, he stood up straighter.

“This is my friend Jackson, he was with me when Jinyoung Hyung called.” Mark said with a smile, moving to take Jinyoung’s hand. 

“What are we doing here Master?” Mark asked, looking around before his eyes fell on Jinyoung’s face.

“Do you like this space?” Jinyoung asked, motioning for Mark to take a look around.

“It’s bigger than my apartment, oh.. It has a pool.” Mark rushed towards a set of sliding glass doors and made his way onto the balcony.

There was a giant pool, a lavish sitting area, a grilling station. Jackson walked out behind him and felt the water, yelling about it being heated before Mark took to exploring his way back inside. Through the kitchen, a series of rooms. He saw the winding stairs leading up and raised an eyebrow to it before walking back to Jinyoung.

“Is this to your standards sir?” The woman asked, holding her clipboard close to her chest.

“What is she talking about Hyung?” Mark looked confused, Jinyoung could only laugh.

“The lease is up on your current place and I figured… this would be a good place for us.” Jinyoung slid his hands into his pockets, Mark blinked confused before Jinyoung’s words set in. Mark smiled from ear to ear, looking around the apartment. 

“Us… as in like. You and I living here together?” He said and Jinyoung nodded his head. 

“This is a total dream Hyung! I told you in St. Lucia I wanted a pool, and you’re giving me one.” Mark moved to take Jinyoung’s hand in his own.

“Shall I show you two the rest of the place before you decide?” She asked and Jinyoung nodded his head, nodding for Jaebum to follow him along as they were given the grand tour. 

The in home movie theater, the game room, the library, the master bedroom, master bath, the spare bedrooms, the home office. Giant spacious windows, laundry room, giant kitchen. It was Mark’s old apartment double in size. Probably excessive for just the two of them but the fact that Jinyoung was looking at places for just them meant the world to Mark.

“What do you think Pet, can you see us here together?” Jinyoung asked, moving to wrap an arm around Mark as they stood in the vacant master suite. Mark nodded his head, leaning back against Jinyoung’s strong chest.

“Say it.” Mark said softly, Jinyoung rolled his eyes and leaned close to Mark.

“I love you.” He whispered, kissing the side of his neck before Mark spun around and connected their lips. Jaebum looked away, fixing his suit instead until Jinyoung pulled away.

“I love you too. I want it, when can we move in?” Mark was all smiles, which made it worth everything to Jinyoung.

“Is there anything else you needed me for Chairman?” Jaebum asked, sliding his hands into his pockets, looking at the two love birds.

“Yes! Jaebum we will have dinner to celebrate soon.” Jinyoung walked over, patting the man on the shoulder.

“Celebrating you and Mark getting a new place together?” Jaebum looked to Mark before back at Jinyoung like he was crazy. Mark tilted his head to the side before he walked over to the two of them.

“To a new home, to a fresh start, to the new CEO of East Korean Trade.” Jinyoung smirked, Jaebum looked at him like he was speaking in tongues. Fumbling over his words, Jaebum moved to get a better look at Jinyoung, trying to see if he was serious or not.

“Jinyoung… I thought you were.. Bringing someone.. Really?” Jaebum brought a hand to his mouth before he moved to embrace Jinyoung in a hug, the two laughing as Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Jaebum.

“You deserve this. With me stepping into the Chairman position, I will have more time away from the office, I think this is the best role for you. You have earned it. We can talk about packages and contracts later but I think we should all go out to celebrate a series of firsts.” Jinyoung pulled from the hug, putting his hands on Jaebum’s shoulders.

“What about your wife’s father’s shares? Surely she is not happy about this change.” Jaebum worried, Jinyoung leading him out of the room to tell him what had been happening over the last few days.

“Jinyoung is married?” Jackson asked, moving closer to Mark once the two men were safely out of earshot. 

“He doesn’t love her at all, he sent her away to America to work while we start our life here. He said as soon as his father dies he will send her divorce papers and things between us can start outside of our contract.” Mark slid his hands into his pockets.

“But who is to say in 5 years he won’t do the same to you as he did to her?” Jackson was worried, Mark understood it because he’d had those thoughts himself.

“He never loved her, that’s the difference. I know for a fact that he is in love with me.” Mark said nodding firmly. Jackson bit at his lower lip before he sighed.

“I hope you’re right. I want you two to be happy.” Jackson pulled Mark out of the room, still in awe at the size as they moved back down to meet with a still smiling Jaebum.

“Jinyoung took a call, do you like the place Mark? He is very good to you, I have known Jinyoung my whole life, never before have I seen him smile the way he does with you.” Jaebum wasn’t a man of words, Mark often felt intimidated by him whenever he came around, but this was a side he could enjoy.

“He told me he wanted to make you CEO a few weeks ago, I’m happy he went through with it. Thank you for working so hard by his side.” Mark beamed, looking over when Jinyoung walked back over to them, hanging his phone up.

“Is your father okay?” Jaebum asked, and Jinyoung shook his head no. Though his face didn’t seem all that bothered by it.

“Tomorrow I will go be with him for a few days, I feel he has not long left and it’s best if I’m by his side. Mark you can use that time to move your things in, set everything up through her. I want him to go on whatever shopping spree he wants to set up this house for when I return. Painting, changes, decorations. Give him everything he needs.” Jinyoung said to the woman who nodded her head, quickly writing down some notes before she started walking around.

“How… I thought she was the real estate agent..” Mark looked confused before Jinyoung laughed.

“I bought this place when we got back, I knew you would love it. She is the decorator you will be working with the next week or so. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.” Jinyoung said, moving to call up the elevator. Jackson snickered at Mark’s dumbfounded look. 

“How did he know..” Mark looked to Jackson, Jaebum could only laugh.

“Do you think he became the Chairman of the most powerful company in Asia by not knowing exactly who he’s dealing with at all times?” Jaebum smirked, heading into the elevator with Jinyoung. Mark huffed and walked to stand by Jinyoung’s side, happy though that he would get to pick all the decorations for this one, unlike the old apartment, that came fully furnished.

“I will miss you while you’re gone.” Mark moved to stand close to Jinyoung, reaching to lace their fingers together. Jinyoung gave his hand a gentle squeeze before he looked down at the younger male.

“I will miss you too. But I will return soon.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m sorry about your father. Welcome back Sir.” Youngjae bowed his head, smiling brightly at Jinyoung’s return.

He had been gone longer than originally planned, which was a lot for everyone to deal with. It gave Mark more time to set up the entire house rather than just a few rooms though. Jinyoung’s wife had flown back for the funeral and that in itself was a shit show when he handed over the divorce papers an hour after the service. She didn’t take the news well but the funds he provided her had her willing to think it over. It wasn’t like she didn’t see it coming, but so soon.. She knew he had been preparing for some time to have finalized papers ready for her signature. 

“What is Mark’s progress on setting up the new place?” Jinyoung asked, Youngjae moved to check his texts. 

“He said everything is completed that can be completed now. He’s waiting on custom things to be delivered but enough is prepared for you. He did as you asked and had all of your things from your house with Jinah moved into the new house or burned.” Youngjae handed Jinyoung over a folder before opening the door to the conference room for him. 

After a round of memories shared for his father, Jinyoung got down to business. He officially appointed Jaebum, signed over the 20% shares to him, established new changes in the order. Promoted those that deserved it, and when everyone was happy, he took his leave. Jinyoung felt confident that in Jaebum’s hands, the company would be led in the right direction, they always were at peace with things when making decisions about what needed to change and needed to stay. He still had a lot of final say but he trusted Jaebum.

“Mark is here sir, he wanted to take you home with him.” Youngjae mentioned as Jinyoung left the meeting, heading down to the lobby, Jinyoung smiled at the sight of Mark. It had been almost a month since they had seen each other and long phone calls and skype sex did no justice for how bad Jinyoung was itching to be with his love again. 

“You look tired.” Jinyoung said, signing a piece of paper for Youngjae before he moved to stand by Mark. 

“I love you too.” Mark smirked, nodding for Jinyoung to follow him out towards the waiting town car. 

“Youngjae tells me you’ve made a lot of progress the last few weeks.” Jinyoung nodded to the man opening the car door before he slid inside, waiting for the door to be shut before reaching out to pull Mark straight into his lap.

“I’ve bought a ton of stuff for the place, used up most of what I had saved from the last year. Home shopping is really expensive.” Mark laughed, moving to better straddle Jinyoung’s lap, his arms wrapping around Jinyoung’s neck.

“Why are you using your own money, I told the woman in charge helping you that everything was to be charged to me.” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, his hands going straight to Mark’s hips.

“Because I insisted on paying for a lot of what is going into OUR home together. That makes it more us. You paid for some, I paid for the rest. The second you get your divorce, I am yours in every way, this home was really important to me, and you know I only spend my money on things that are important to me.” Mark leaned down kissing along Jinyoung’s face while he spoke, happy to finally have him back by his side.

“This is going to be a long fight, she is not making it easy on me. I have offered her quite a large sum of money that would ensure she is taken care of for the rest of her life, I have promised her she gets to keep our house and everything she has now. She still feels that we can work things out together. She went as far as to say I can have my mistress move in and she would act as if she wasn’t there. I could only picture her face if she saw it was you.” Jinyoung snickered, looking up for a moment. Mark couldn’t hold back the smirk before he moved to ghost his lips over Jinyoung’s own. Every time Jinyoung tried to lift his head to get that much needed contact, Mark would pull back. Jinyoung found himself getting increasingly more aggravated as Mark teased him. 

“Maybe I should withhold sex until the divorce is final.” Mark teased, feeling the way Jinyoung’s grip grew tighter on his hips. 

“I think you forget you’ve signed a contract. Unless you want to end the contract.” Jinyoung reminded, sitting back some. His lips pulled away from Mark’s teasing hovering.

“Our contract will end the day your divorce is final. I want to move away from this lifestyle and become your boyfriend. Officially. I’ll still probably call you Master in bed though.” Mark smirked, leaning in to pepper Jinyoung’s face with kisses.

“Keep teasing me like this pet and you will regret it once we get home.” Jinyoung’s voice was stern, not in a commanding sort of way but enough to make Mark shiver. Enough to make him shift in his seat. 

“Master, I’ve just missed you so much. My body has been aching to feel you against me.” Mark rolled his hips down, lips moving to finally connect with Jinyoung’s own. Purring at the contact, Jinyoung surged up to quickly lay Mark down on the long bench towards the back of the town car. 

“I don’t know if I can wait for us to get home my love. Then again I don’t want to dirty the new bedding yet. No doubt you worked hard to make it for us. I think you should just get undressed here.” Jinyoung smirked, pulling from the kiss to bite at his own lips. Mark whimpered, eyes blown wide with arousal as he lifted his hips off the seat enough to push the material of his sweat pants down.

Jinyoung was silently thankful Mark’s wardrobe consisted of mostly easy to remove clothes.

“Always so ready for me.” Jinyoung commented, fingers sliding along the crack of Mark’s ass feeling the slick of lube coat his fingertips. 

“I was hoping you would take me as soon as you saw me. Skype sex fucking sucks.” Mark whimpered, trying to pull Jinyoung closer to him, needy fingers reaching out to undo his belt, button, and zipper.

“I noticed whenever we got to talk you were smiling less, that made me unhappy. You’ve been without me before love.” Jinyoung eased out of his pants, moving to get Mark on his knees, body resting on the seat in front of him. 

“That was different. I didn’t know then you loved me back. Now I never want to be away from you.” Mark looked behind him, catching Jinyoung’s eyes in his own. 

“Soon pet, this will all be done soon.” He said, moving to push his hips against Mark’s ass, rocking his length along the lube to help slick it up.

Mark pushed his face into the seat and let out a needy whimper, his body reacting immediately to the feel of Jinyoung’s powerful hips pressed tightly against his ass. Rocking it back in hopes Jinyoung would get the hint that he was desperate for his cock, Mark silently whimpered, begging for Jinyoung to just take him already. He knew that Jinyoung was the one in charge however, and he had to be patient or Jinyoung would make him wait longer. A torture he had to endure long enough with Jinyoung being away.

When he finally felt Jinyoung push inside, his body became at peace. Moaning against the leather, Mark arched his back to push his ass out more for Jinyoung.

“So needy, always needy. Look at you, being so good.” Jinyoung praised, moving to smooth his hands over Mark’s hips before grabbing at them roughly. Fingers leaving little marks against the creamy skin as his hips started to pick up their pace.

The harder Jinyoung moved his body, the harder it became for Mark to keep quiet. He didn’t exactly want to sit there screaming about how good it felt with a driver in the front seat and the windows not being soundproof. Jinyoung had other plans it seemed.

He yelled something in Korean, probably to the driver and Mark regretted not paying more attention to the classes Jinyoung signed him up for. He understood part, something about a detour, which meant Jinyoung was going to carry this out for as long as he could. Understandable, they had been away for so long but Mark was already feeling his release creep up on him. 

Between the vibration of the car under them, and how good it felt to get Jinyoung back inside of him, Mark was overwhelmed with stimulation. Moans getting harder to hide, panting picking up, palms sweaty; causing his grip on the leather seat to slip, rendering him at Jinyoung’s full mercy. 

“Already? Don’t you dare even think of it.” Jinyoung knew the signs. The two of them had sex enough for him to pinpoint exactly when Mark was near his orgasm. 

“It’s been so long, Nyoungie please. You know we’re going to go again after dinner.” Mark whined, doing his best to prop himself up on his elbows. Taking some of the seats vibration off his body helped him to focus a little.

“True, but you finish when I tell you.” Jinyoung made clear and Mark could only let out a whine.

Smirking, Jinyoung let his hips alternate between long slow thrusts, and deep hard thrusts. Every time he would build Mark up to his orgasm, he would pump the breaks and tease him out of it. It was getting harder and harder for Mark to focus, his vision blurry as his entire body thrummed with a need to orgasm. His words became whines and incoherent mumbles as his head pushed down against the leather for stability.

The car was nearly home when Jinyoung gave Mark the okay to cum, gentle kisses peppered along his shoulder blades as he fucked into Mark so hard they both cried out. Jinyoung’s orgasm ripped through him as he finished inside of Mark, who was so over stimulated by that point all he could do was weep. A blithering mess on the floor of the car as it pulled into the parking garage of their new building. 

“Missed you.” Jinyoung smirked, carefully tucking himself back into his pants before moving to help Mark into his own clothes.

“Missed you more.” Mark’s voice was raspy, a sound that made Jinyoung smirk.

“Come, show me all you’ve done making our home together.” Jinyoung encouraged, giving Mark a gentle kiss before he climbed out of the car.   
“Our home, I love when you put it like that.” Mark smirked, helping to unload Jinyoung’s bags from the car. The driver smirking at him which had him blushing, looking down at the street rather than making eye contact with him.

“Jinyoung… Park Jinyoung.” a voice came, small, but it sounded sure of who it was asking for. Mark looked up, watching Jinyoung turn around and face a man. Raising an eyebrow, Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile gently.

“It’s been a while.” He said, keeping his features calm as the younger boy scanned his face.

“You never come to this part of town, did you move?” He asked and Jinyoung gave him a look that had him looking down to the floor.

“My love, who is this?” Mark asked, moving to Jinyoung’s side. The boy looked up at Mark confused and bowed his head politely.

“My name is Yun Seok, I… am an old friend of Jinyoung’s.” He shifted nervously. Mark noted the way he was dressed, fine clothes, expensive watch, hickie on his neck. Looking to Jinyoung, Mark frowned slightly. He knew another sugar baby when he saw one, and given how distant Jinyoung was being, he must have been one of his old ones.

“I thought you had a wife.” He added, sliding his hands into his pockets and Mark narrowed his eyes at the male.

“A little rude for someone kicked to the curb don’t you think?” He stated, Jinyoung moved to put a hand on Mark’s side, assuring him it wasn’t needed.

“You think you’re the first one to fall in love with him. Just wait, you will be sent back just like the rest of us.” Yun Seok sighed.

“Someone is violating his confidentiality contract.” Jinyoung reminded, even if the agreement was over, they were still paid a separation fee to keep quiet. Yun Seok rolled his eyes.

“It doesn’t matter since it’s just you, and your newest toy. I’m warning you kid, cut your losses and run, I should have.” He added and took a step away from the two.

“I’m not his sugar baby. I’m his boyfriend.” Mark made very clear, eyes glaring at the taller man. He could only look shocked, eyes flicking to Jinyoung with hurt and betrayal. 

“You… monster!” He scolded, quickly rushing off to be away from them. Jinyoung could only sigh, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. Mark turned to look at Jinyoung before frowning.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that. I never imagined you would meet someone from before you.” Jinyoung moved to gently rub at Mark’s hip, Mark responded by curling his body up against Jinyoung’s own.

“He was in love with you?” Mark asked, curious eyes scanning Jinyoung’s face.

“Once upon a time, I’m sure he was. But he was money hungry, and would threaten to go to my wife if I didn’t spoil him. One can only tolerate so much of that.” Jinyoung shrugged, nudging Mark so he would follow him into the building.

Mark dropped it, for now, he didn’t want what happened to take away from them being home for the first time since Jinyoung had told Mark he bought this place for them. This was going to be special for them, Mark had worked around the clock to ensure that. 

Following behind Jinyoung, Mark was bouncing on his heels ready to get up to their floors. It being much bigger meant more detail had to be put into the decorating, which Mark didn’t mind. Creating a home for the both of them was more rewarding than he thought it would be. Entering the building, Jinyoung noticed right away that it had a completely different vibe to it than their last place. The fancy overly expensive decorations were gone in place of things that felt more like home.

The carpets were soft under foot, the paintings personal rather than the latest in modern art. Practical furniture filled every room, gone was the cold sharp lines of modern decoration. The colors were bright, inviting, and yet everything tied together perfectly. Jinyoung felt, peaceful there. Like he had truly stepped into a home, versus the museum he felt he lived in with his wife. When they finally got back down to the kitchen and Mark started to gather his things for cooking their dinner, Jinyoung had to stop him, walking up behind his lover to embrace him in a rather uncharacteristic style hug.

Mark froze, food in his hand clutched tighter as he looked down at the arms wrapped around him. Sure they hugged, but 9 times out of 10 it was him forcing Jinyoung into one. So him initiating it on his own had Mark feeling those flips in his stomach, a rewarding thank you for all of his hard work.

“You did well pet. I’m going to go shower while you cook.” Jinyoung kissed the side of Mark’s head before quickly heading up to the bathroom. Mark could only smile, stood stunned at the affection.

Jinyoung knew how to keep him hooked. How could it be that something so simple, so pure, could take his breath away.

Getting up into the shower, Jinyoung couldn’t help but admire how Mark seemed to have everything set up. His favorite soaps, his hair care. He noticed that Mark had two sinks installed in the master bathroom, a smart move. Jinyoung had been in the dark for the most part regarding the work on the house. Seeing various charges showing up on his credit cards but he never questioned them. Seeing how much had been done, he was happy he chose not to pry, it truly would have taken away the brilliance of everything Mark worked hard to accomplish.

He showered, shaved, unpacked his things, and made his way down. He could hear music coming from the kitchen, along with brilliant smells of baked chicken, veggies, and kimchi stew. Smiling to himself, Jinyoung’s phone rang as he got to the bottom of the stairs. Taking the call as he walked into the kitchen, it was his divorce lawyers with an update. Jinah still hadn’t signed the papers, she was demanding copies of his credit card statements to claim infidelity. Rolling his eyes, Jinyoung made it clear that even if she were to look, she would be unable to find anything. He made sure all transactions towards his sugar babies went through a protected account hidden in the company that nobody but Jaebum and Youngjae knew about. 

“She can have them if she wants, most of the items on there are transactions made by her.” Jinyoung mused, walking up behind Mark, kissing the back of his head before he moved to look at the food.

“Smells wonderful.” He added, excusing himself to the living room to finish his conversation, it taking only a few minutes before he was setting the phone down.

“What are you playing at.” Jinyoung mused to himself, biting at his lower lip in thought as he tried to figure what his wife’s angle was in demanding for his financial reports. 

“What happened?” Mark asked coming into the room. The soup still needed time to cook, and while the chicken rested, he figured they had enough time to talk.

“Jinah is claiming infidelity on my part to stall the divorce. She wants my credit card information, which she hopes will tie to lavish gifts and such for whoever I’ve been seeing through the course of our marriage. This entitles her to a far greater sum of money than she’s already getting and doesn’t look good for me, should she find anything. I doubt she will, most lavish spending was done by her or for her. Anything I’ve done towards you has been written off under the companies name.” He chewed at his lower lip, Mark frowned as he curled up in the chair close to where Jinyoung was sitting.

“That wouldn’t put anything you’ve done since your father died  in jeopardy will it?” Mark questioned, pulling his feet under him.

“You’re not worried something will happen to us?” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, leaning a little on the chair so he could better see Mark.

“No.. what, no why? You love me, and I’m not in love with you for your money. Broke or not, I’m by your side baby. I just don’t want her messing with you.” Mark said softly, moving from his chair to sit on his knees in front of Jinyoung.

Looking down at him almost skeptical, Jinyoung watched Mark for a little before he moved to kiss the top of his head. Mark smiled at the affection, leaning up to get closer to Jinyoung and enjoy the moment before getting to his feet. Jinyoung reached out when Mark started for the kitchen, taking his hand for a moment. Mark stayed, not speaking, just looking at Jinyoung with a curious smile before his hand was let go. Jinyoung waved him off and Mark went back into the kitchen to cook. 

“Silly boy. This may just work out.” Jinyoung said to himself, getting up from his chair to go into the kitchen where Mark was plating their dinner. 

“There is something I wanted to talk to you about.” Mark said softly, almost nervously. 

“Anything pet, don’t be scared.” Jinyoung assured, stealing a taste of the chicken. 

“I want to go back to college, and eventually get a job. I know you hate me working and stuff, but now that things between us are changing, I think it would be good for me.” Mark looked up, chewing at his lower lip carefully. 

“Hmm… I can’t whisk you away on holidays when you’re in college.” Jinyoung commented, leaning against the counter, folding his arms. 

“Well you can! There are vacations, breaks, I don’t need to go full time. I just… need help paying.” Mark looked down at the floor and Jinyoung smirked. 

“Well part time… that is something I can be okay with. If it means this much to you. Find a few schools and we can go visit them together.” Jinyoung moved closer to Mark, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Really??? You would do all of that for me???” Mark's eyes went wide, as if he had just received a gift for Christmas. Jinyoung saw how important this was to him and smiled, nodding his head.

“God, fuck, am I not the luckiest alive. You have been such a blessing Master, what did I do to deserve you?” Mark leaned up, peppering Jinyoung’s face with kisses. He could only laugh, returning the kisses given to his lips before he pushed Mark away. 

“Enough you, I’m starving. We can pick that back up tonight.” Jinyoung smirked, giving Mark’s ass a playful slap before turning his full attention to his food.

Mark just smirked, taking the trays into the dining room and sitting at the simple table. The one he had ordered hadn’t arrived and the painting still needed to be finished, but neither he or Jinyoung seemed to care. The food was delicious, conversation minimal, and it reminded Mark that they were still under a contract despite living together. A part of Jinyoung will always be distant like this but it was more tolerable, less crushing on his chest. 

“I have business in America, I leave in two days for a week. Do you want to come with me?” Jinyoung asked, pushing his empty dish away. 

“Can I bring my friends? They have never been to America before.” Mark smirked, moving to collect all the bowls. 

“I’m going to say no… and let you spend the next two days persuading me.” Jinyoung smiled to himself, looking up at Mark, who smiled back at him. 

Challenge accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always if you liked it let me know! leave a comment down below or come talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) i appreciate everyone that took their time to come and read the workings of a mad woman, i promise to update more frequently although this story i'm planning to take my time with!

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS ONE WAS REQUESTED BY LIKE MORE PEOPLE THAN I CAN COUNT? you guys have been amazing with your requests. please feel free to comment here, or come talk to me if you have any comments/questions/concerns/plot ideas! [ you guys literally are the best.](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) thank you so much for reading, and sticking with all my crazy dramatic ideas.


End file.
